Mischief and Misunderstandings
by Snavej
Summary: Miss Taniyama's parents are now both dead and her cousin is going to turn her out of her family home. As a woman of standing, she has no choice but to marry. A mutual friend introduces her to a lively young man, called Mr Davis and days later, her cousin, her new legal guardian, receives a letter asking for her hand in marriage... [Regency AU]
1. Introduction

So I have started yet another regency - oops!

As with last time, I am going to give you a rundown of who is who and their titles, because it will make things easier!

* * *

Lin is a colonel and is referred to as Lin, the Colonel or Colonel Lin.

Madoka is just a Miss, and is known as Miss Mori.

Yasuhara is just a Mr, and is known as Mr Yasuhara, or Yasuhara to close friends.

Masako is just a Miss, and is known as Miss Hara, or Masako to her very close friends.

Luella is the Baron of Everston's wife, and is known as Lady Everston, or Luella to very close friends.

Martin is the Baron of Everston, and is known as Lord Everston.

Gene is the heir to the barony of Everston, and is known as Mr Davis, or Gene/Eugene to close friends/family.

Oliver was also known as Mr Davis, but has recently inherited the barony of Nollington, and so is known as Lord Nollington, or Noll to close (male) friends, and Oliver to family.

Mai is just a Miss (at the beginning) and is known as Miss Taniyama, or Mai to close friends. When she marries, she becomes Lady Nollington, but her close friends will still refer to her as Mai.

* * *

Miss Taniyama's parents are now both dead and her cousin is going to turn her out of her family home. As a woman of standing, she has no choice but to marry. A mutual friend introduces her to a lively young man, called Mr Davis and days later, her cousin, her new legal guardian, receives a letter asking for her hand in marriage...


	2. Chapter 1

"Where is your brother, Eugene?" Lady Everston asked. "Miss Mori will be visiting us soon."

"And that might be why he decided to go for a ride," Mr Davis replied.

Lady Everston sighed, but before she could complain about her other son, the door opened and the servant announced the entrance of her dear friend, Miss Mori.

"My dear Luella! It's been too long, how are you?"

"Quite well, quite well, let me ring for tea!"

Lady Everston had known Miss Mori's mother since childhood. After her mother died, Lady Everston had taken a keen interest in the life of Miss Mori.

Once refreshed with tea and fruit, Lady Everston broached her favourite subject.

"Now my dear Miss Madoka, when are you to be married? What happened to that nice young fellow you met at Christmas?"

Miss Mori sighed dramatically.

"Mr Frederick was a scoundrel! Can you believe it? He only held interest in me for my money!"

"I can believe it," Mr Davis piped up. "But I am more concerned with finding a wife for Oliver."

"With Oliver?" Lady Everston prompted.

"Yes, our newly appointed Lord Nollington has plans to retire to his new estate and to never leave it," Mr Davis said. "According to his plan, he'll never find a wife, and thus leave his barony without an heir."

Lady Everston sighed again.

"That boy needs a wife to run his household," she said. "His current housekeeper may be a trustworthy woman, but she will not last forever as she is a good deal older than I am."

"Does Lord Nollington know your plans to marry him off?" Miss Mori asked.

"Not exactly, but I think if I take all the bother out of it, he might be more amenable to the idea…"

"You plan to find him a wife?" Lady Everston asked. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"I was hoping Miss Mori here would invite me to London and point me in the direction of a couple of balls," Mr Davis explained. "Of course, we'll have to invite Oliver as well, but I doubt he will accept."

"Well, I haven't had a ball in a while myself," Miss Mori mused. "And it is almost the end of the season. There will be several young ladies who might be more…"

"I will not let him marry some poor desperate girl," Mr Davis said. "I will be ensuring that she — whoever she may end up being — will not upset him."

"And what kind of girl do you think would suit your brother?" Miss Mori asked.

"She must have a brain," Lady Everston began. "He cannot stand idiocy."

"Yes," Mr Davis agreed, "Liking reading and tea would be beneficial. But she must also stand up to him when he gets in a pelter."

"She must be innocent, but not a green girl," Lady Everston added.

"Perhaps innocent is the wrong word. But she must not be full of schemes," Mr Davis amended.

"What of fashion? And rank?" Miss Mori asked.

"Rank is of no importance," Mr Davis said. "If anything, a girl not too high and mighty would be better. And Oliver cares nothing for fashion. As long as her style is not a disgrace to the World, it would not matter. Oliver is no dandy."

"For my part, she must be a pleasant girl," Lady Everston said. "If I am to befriend her."

"So you want an outspoken but friendly bluestocking?" Miss Mori surmised. "And I suppose it would help if she were pretty? For the sake of the grandchildren I suppose."

"It would not hurt but it is of little importance," Mr Davis said.

The door opened at that moment and Mr Davis's twin walked in.

"What is of little importance?" Lord Nollington asked. "Is there any tea left?"

"Yes, let me pour you some," Lady Everston said, leaning forward to do so. "We were just discussing your marriage."

"Mine? I did not realise I had anything planned on that count," Lord Nollington muttered, taking the cup of tea and sitting next to his brother. "And what have you all decided?"

"That I shall find you a wife to save you the bother," Mr Davis stated. "Do you mind?"

Lord Nollington sighed.

"I suppose not. If it must be done, it must." He sipped some tea. "I am returning to Highfield Hall tomorrow. Colonel Lin is visiting. I'll leave after breaking my fast in the morning."

"So soon?"

"I have not seen him in months."

"And you will not invite him here?" Lady Everston asked. "I would be delighted to see the Colonel again!"

"He has not seen Highfield," Lord Nollington said. "I'm sure we could visit in a few weeks." He downed his tea and stood up. "I should see that my things are packed. I'll see you at dinner."

"Oliver, is there anything you want from a wife?"

"As long as she is not scatter witted or a drunk…"

He left the room without a backwards glance. Mr Davis turned to Miss Mori and his mother.

"Well, that went rather easier than I expected. But now we have garnered his permission, I say that we begin as soon as possible. Miss Mori, when do you return to London?"

"In a few days," she replied. "You are, of course, welcome. But if you'd prefer to visit in a few weeks, I can arrange a small ball in that time. I shall only invite young ladies I think suitable from our discussions."

"An excellent suggestion," Lady Everston said. "And perhaps while you are there, you might find yourself a wife too, Eugene."

Mr Davis forced a smile.

"Perhaps I shall."

* * *

"Miss Taniyama, you have a visitor," the butler announced. "Would you like to receive them?"

"Who is it?"

"Miss Hara."

"Yes, please."

Within minutes, Miss Taniyama and Miss Hara were drinking tea in the drawing room of Sandford House, the residency of the Taniyama's.

"I am glad you came to visit today, Masako, for I received a letter yesterday and I do not know quite what to do."

"What do you mean?"

Miss Taniyama collected a letter from the table and unfolded it before passing it to her friend.

"Please, read it."

Miss Hara took the letter and did as requested.

 _Dear Miss Taniyama,_

 _Your father's lawyer has recently come into my acquaintance and he has explained the circumstances. I am sorry for your loss, dear cousin. I have been told the estate in which you currently live is legally mine, but keen as I am to relocate to London, I cannot move until August._

 _With that in mind, know that you are welcome to stay until then. I trust your current staff would like to retain their jobs, so you might benefit from their continued service in my absence._

 _I wish you all the best,_

 _O. Yasuhara_

"I have a little over three months to find a new place to live or else my cousin shall throw me from my home. And well, you know my fortune is not… I have only one option. I must marry. But how am I to marry when I am stuck in mourning clothes?"

"It would be improper for you to dress otherwise but… Perhaps you could wear dark colours instead of black?" Miss Hara suggested. "I had chosen to call because I had received a letter of my own this morning from Miss Mori."

"Miss Mori?!" Miss Taniyama repeated. "I did not realise you were so friendly with her!"

"Neither did I, but she is hosting a ball next week and I was hoping you had been invited too."

"I have received no mail today, but perhaps I might. You wish to attend?" Miss Taniyama asked.

"Yes, I have heard rumours about this ball."

"Rumours?"

Miss Hara leant forwards conspiratorially despite the fact they were quite alone.

"That she has called this ball on behalf of a friend of hers, a handsome young man who is in desperate need of a wife! I do not know the name of this young man, but the rumours are that he is a baron, or heir to a barony, or something of that sort."

"So she is gathering all the desperate young ladies who have failed this season for us to fight over one young man?" Miss Taniyama asked.

"Exactly, it shall be such a hoot! Just imagine it! Think of all the light-skirts that will—"

"Masako!"

"Oh you know it to be true! They will all throw themselves at the poor man! I want to see it all."

"You dreadful woman!" Mai gushed. "If I receive a letter then we shall go together. I have a burgundy gown, that might be suitable. I may have to sell my clothes soon anyway…"

"It will not come to that," Miss Hara insisted. "Perhaps you'll catch the eye of this handsome young man. Although I've heard another rumour, if you'll hear it."

"Please," Miss Taniyama said.

"That Miss Mori has only invited the less well off amongst us, if you'll forgive me for saying so. I think she is looking for a very particular sort of girl."

"How peculiar, does this young man have a list of requirements for his wife?"

"It sounds like it! Perhaps I should write back and ask for this list," Miss Hara said with a laugh.

"You're terrible! Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"I would not want to impose—"

"I would not have offered if that would have been the case. I appreciate the company. I think even Luna is in mourning. She has been hiding in my Mother's room ever since…"

Miss Hara placed a consoling hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Perhaps being forced to move from this place will be beneficial. A fresh start, if you will."

"This is my childhood home, I have never known another place than this house, this street, this town!" Miss Taniyama stifled a sob. "I cannot afford a place in London. I'm not sure I can afford anywhere close to here!"

"You might, if you reduce your staff…" Miss Hara suggested.

"I will have no staff, that letter implies my cousin wants to keep my staff."

Miss Hara sighed and gave Miss Taniyama her handkerchief to wipe her eyes with. Miss Taniyama did so."

"We will find you a husband, perhaps not at this ball, but we have three months," Miss Hara said. "If Miss Mori is such a proficient matchmaker, perhaps she will help you."

"Finding a wife for a young man is quite different to finding a husband for a girl with barely any fortune. Especially when Miss Mori has found no husband for herself!"

"Quite, Miss Mori is known for being fussy. Come now, what do you really need in a husband? A sufficient income? A good sense of humour? A faithful man?"

Miss Taniyama took a deep breath.

"In my childhood, I had pictured my future husband to be my intimate friend." She forced a laugh. "Why can't you be a rich young man? You would be perfect."

Miss Hara laughed.

"Wouldn't that be just the thing?"

* * *

The following day, Miss Taniyama received her own invitation, which she accepted. While in another part of the town, Miss Hara paid a visit to Miss Mori.

Miss Mori heard Miss Hara's story with great interest and after a few probing questions, smiled.

"I think I could arrange an introduction."

* * *

 **Author's note: So here is chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review with all your predictions and questions, I will do my best to answer them :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Miss Hara and Miss Taniyama shared a carriage to Miss Mori's ball. When they arrived, the butler introduced them and Mrs Hara, who had come as their chaperone.

"Oh look my dear," Mrs Hara exclaimed. "Miss Mori has such an exquisite pianoforte in that corner, the pair of you simply must perform."

Miss Hara blushed for her mother, and then, taking Miss Taniyama's arm, lead her away into the crowd.

"Come, let's find ourselves a drink."

"Is that Miss Porter?" Miss Taniyama said, subtly gesturing with her fan. "Her dress is practically transparent!"

"I daresay that is only two layers of muslin, how scandalous! But where are these gentlemen? This shall be a frightfully dull ball if there aren't any!"

"I have no doubt that they are all crowded around the food," Miss Taniyama said, giggling as she did so. "I think the rumour you shared with me might have been true, I have not seen anyone here who is known to have a particularly large fortune! But what kind of man wants a woman with little fortune?"

"A fool no doubt. Or perhaps, someone who is so rich that he can afford to choose based on other qualities."

The two young ladies had just collected drinks when the first dance was announced to be starting in twenty minutes.

"Come we must find partners!"

Miss Hara all but dragged Miss Taniyama through the various finely decorated rooms in search of men. But they did not make it far before another young lady caught their attention.

"Miss Hara? Is that you? I'm so glad you made it!" Miss Mori cried, greeting her friend with enthusiasm. "And Miss Taniyama, I have not seen you in months, I am thrilled you could make it."

Miss Taniyama forced a smile, not wanting to recount the reason for her prolonged absence from society.

"Let me introduce you to some young men…"

Miss Mori accosted her two guests and lead them through the crowd.

"Now, let me see…" she mumbled looking around. "Ah yes, Mr Ryder, have you met Miss Hara? She is in need of a dance partner!"

A rather scared looking young man, perhaps two years Miss Hara's senior, turned around and whimpered at the terrifying look on Miss Mori's face. He offered his hand and Miss Hara took it.

"Excellent, excellent, now Miss Taniyama, don't you worry, I have the perfect young man in mind for you. I have heard of your circumstances…"

"I beg your pardon?" Miss Taniyama spluttered, but Miss Mori was already leading her away and apparently deaf to everything.

"Mr Davis, you are free for this dance are you not?" Miss Mori asked. "Miss Taniyama here is kind enough to dance with you, as you have found no one else."

Miss Taniyama's mouth fell open, first at Miss Mori's boldness, but then at her new acquaintance. The most handsome young man she had ever seen turned to face her. Well dressed and an easy smile and he had just spoken. She had missed his words. Miss Taniyama shut her gaping mouth and blinked.

"Are you feeling quite well?" he asked.

"Yes, quite, I'm sorry, I would love to dance."

"I will not force you if you are feeling faint," he pressed, genuine concern writing itself into his face.

"It was just a momentary thing, I am quite sure. Once I have finished my drink all will be well."

"If you insist, but you must promise me that if you feel even the slightest bit ill—"

"Sir, I promise you," Miss Taniyama insisted. "Shall we make our way to the ballroom?"

He offered her his arm in response and she took it.

"Do you enjoy dancing?" Mr Davis asked her.

"Only when I have a skilled partner," she teased.

"I hope I live up to your expectations then."

"Well if you don't, then I shall fake an illness to escape it."

Mr Davis laughed.

"Do you enjoy dancing, Mr Davis?"

"I enjoy everything about a ball," he replied.

"More than hunting and field sports?" Miss Taniyama asked incredulously.

"Even more than reading, though my brother would argue otherwise."

"Reading is quite pleasant," Miss Taniyama argued. "Especially on a quiet night."

"You like to read?"

"Very much so! My father has… Had a great library. As a child, I would steal his books and pretend to read them before I even knew what letters were… My father was a great believer in education and what better way than reading?"

"Some would say that books can only take a person so far," Mr Davis argued. "You may learn a language from a book, but you cannot truly test your abilities until you have spoken to a native, do you not think?"

Miss Taniyama smiled.

"You are quite right there, but given the times, it is hard to find a Frenchman in London and so I must settle for my books."

"Then for your sake, I hope peace comes sooner rather than later."

The dancers were called to their places and the music began.

"Have you always lived in London?"

"My entire life," Miss Taniyama revealed.

"Do you like the town?"

"It is all I have ever known, but I am happy here."

"Would you not like to live in the countryside?"

"I would very much like to try it," she answered as they twirled. "I can't think of a reason I would not like it, though I hear it is much quieter."

"But in the quiet, you would be content with a book, would you not?" he retorted with a dazzling smile.

"I would. Do you live in town?"

"Only for the moment, I am staying with Miss Mori, do you know her well?"

"Not particularly, but she has always been kind to me."

"I have known her ever since I was born," Mr Davis said. "Her mother and my own were famous friends, and thus she was always visiting. She used to tease my brother and I rotten as children, but she has become a fine woman now."

"She lives with her father, does she not?"

"Yes, but we shan't see him down here. He'll be upstairs complaining about the noise," Mr Davis whispered. "A frightfully grumpy old man."

Before Miss Taniyama could respond, the dance ended.

"Might I beg your hand for the next dance?"

Miss Taniyama blinked.

"I… Of course! I would be honoured.

"Then I shall find you before it begins, adieu, Miss Taniyama."

Mr Davis disappeared into the crowd and Miss Taniyama unfolded her fan. She waved it in the vague direction of her face, quite distracted.

"Mai, are you quite alright?"

"Masako, I don't know what to say, he asked me to dance a second time! Can you believe it?"

Miss Hara smiled for her friend.

"Was he amiable?"

"He was the most agreeable man I have ever met with! He met my teasing and we spoke of London and books and… What of your partner?"

"Oh the poor boy was so nervous he misstepped the entire dance!" Miss Hara lamented. "I had half a mind to introduce him to Miss Parker, but I fear her dress might have been the end of him."

"Oh you dreadful woman!"

* * *

"Miss Mori, might I have a word?" Mr Davis asked.

She nodded and they walked to a quieter part of the room.

"Well?"

"I have asked her to dance a second time," Mr Davis said. "I can see why you recommended her. What is her situation?"

"I have it from a close friend of hers that her parents died not four months ago. By rights she should still be in mourning clothes and locked away inside. But she has a small fortune, maybe one or two thousand and her cousin is to turn her out of the house within three months. She will require her cousin's permission to marry, as he is now her legal guardian, but I cannot see him arguing the match."

"I suppose that is why her dress is so dark. He would turn out his own ward?"

"So I have heard, but rumour is he is trained in law, so he might prove a useful guardian when it comes to marriage contracts," Miss Mori pointed out. "I have a friend here who is a quick study in art, shall I ask her to sketch Miss Taniyama? You could send it with your letter of recommendation to your brother?"

"Please do, I shall dance with her once more before I make the decision," Mr Davis said with a sigh. "Perhaps I ought to dance with other girls too…"

"For yourself maybe," Miss Mori teased. "But I have been searching for other suitable young ladies and I cannot find anyone so amiable. At least, no one your mother would approve of…"

"Yes, my mother would be delighted by Miss Taniyama."

"Especially if she finds out the poor dear is an orphan," Miss Mori added. "But you should run back to her, the second dance will start soon. I shall go and find my artist."

* * *

Miss Taniyama found, after being distinguished twice by the same gentleman, that several others were a lot more curious in wanting to become acquainted with her. She was fortunate to have a partner for every dance. A pleasure followed by being seated next to her dear friend for dinner.

"I am so glad you convinced me to come today, Masako," Miss Taniyama said as they ate. "I have had the best evening."

"I do hope your Mr Davis is staying in the area, perhaps we could call upon him and Miss Mori in the coming days, as a thanks for their goodness in inviting us."

"Hmm," Miss Taniyama hummed as she thought. "Perhaps on Tuesday, would you be free? We could take a walk about one of the parks?"

"A delightful proposal, but why not Monday?"

"Oh did I not tell you?" My cousin wishes to visit."

"But why?"

"To see his new estate I imagine," Miss Taniyama muttered, her appetite lost.

"Then Tuesday it shall be, you will need something light after such a melancholy event."

Miss Taniyama smiled and forced down a little more food.

After dinner, Miss Hara and Miss Taniyama were prevailed upon to play and sing. Miss Taniyama took her place at the pianoforte, while Miss Hara stood beside her.

They performed a song or two before letting another young lady play. As Miss Taniyama and Miss Hara collected cups of coffee, Miss Taniyama noticed a keen pair of eyes fixed on her.

It was Mr Davis. His expression was not the easy smile he had worn before, but one of deep contemplation. Miss Taniyama blushed at his attentions and turned away. Once or twice, later in the evening, she caught his eyes on her again.

Miss Taniyama could only hope that it meant he had enjoyed her company as much as she had enjoyed his.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I am editing this during the England-Croatia game for the Football World Cup, it's super tense. I cannot deal. But if we win, I'll put up another chapter :P Thank you to all my reviewers, including guest reviewers...**

 **To Kim who said "** Kim:Cant u do1 lik hint of deception again that was my favs **" No I can't do AHOAD again, because it's done...**


	4. Chapter 3

"Ah, Miss Taniyama, it is a pleasure to meet you at last!"

Miss Taniyama curtsied for her cousin and gestured for him to take a seat, forgetting for a moment that this was now his home, not hers.

"How was your journey?" she asked, after pouring them both coffee.

"As good as could have been hoped," Mr Yasuhara replied. "I had intended this to be a purely social visit, Miss Taniyama, but I am afraid I have something of grave importance to discuss with you."

Miss Taniyama felt her heart sink.

"Yes?" she prompted, a forced smile adorning her face.

"I received a letter only minutes before I set out to travel and took the drive to peruse its contents. I am glad that it came into my possession before I left as its contents chiefly concern yourself."

"Myself?"

"Yes, indeed. Let me read it to you."

Mr Yasuhara pulled the letter from his pocket, alongside a pair of eyeglasses. Miss Taniyama hid her mouth behind her hand so that her guest would not see her amusement at his wearing something so ghastly.

He cleared his throat and began.

"Dear Mr Yasuhara, I understand that you are the current guardian of Miss Mai Taniyama. To keep this letter short and to the point, I would like to offer her my hand in marriage. If this would be agreeable to both yourself and the young lady, then please reply with haste. Nollington." Mr Yasuhara put away his eyeglasses and the letter.

"I do not know that name," Miss Taniyama confessed, a deep frown marring her features.

"I thought you might not," Mr Yasuhara said. "Because I believe that the man who wrote this letter is Oliver Davis, who recently accepted the title of Baron Nollington from his uncle. The lawyer that I worked for in an early part of my career worked for Nollington's father, Baron Everston. Though I never met him myself."

"Davis…?" Miss Taniyama spluttered and almost dropped her cup of coffee.

"I think I am right in thinking that this would be a marriage of convenience for the man. His words imply there is some sort of time pressing issue in being married. But I know his estate to be in excess of five thousand a year. It is certainly an eligible match for you, if you wish to take it. I will not press you to do so, but if you choose to, I will happily arrange the contracts on your behalf and ensure you are well provided for. It is the least I can do for you," Mr Yasuhara insisted.

Miss Taniyama put down her cup of coffee and rose from her seat. She walked to the fireplace and paced back and forth.

"Miss Taniyama, you seem quite distracted. You do know this man, do you not?"

"I have met a Mr Davis," Miss Taniyama said. "Only once though. And he mentioned nothing of a title or marriage or anything of that sort..."

"Did you find him a pleasant man?"

"I did. He danced with me twice and was most agreeable."

"This has come as quite a surprise to you…"

Miss Taniyama nodded, her mind reeling. Five thousand a year was nothing to be sniffed at. A pleasant man. A home of her own. Her cousin had the ability to arrange beneficial marriage contracts. She would be foolish not to jump at this chance, given her circumstances…

"I accept."

"You do?"

"I do, I must. I would be a fool not to," Miss Taniyama said, sitting down again. "It is not how I would have liked such a thing to come about, but this is where we find ourselves. You mentioned being willing to sort the contracts?"

"Most willing," Mr Yasuhara said.

"Then I will thank you now, for your goodness. My only interest in the matter is that any children we may have will be amply supplied for. Please do what you can for them."

"I would be honoured."

* * *

"Have you sent the letter, Noll?"

"Noll?" Lord Nollington questioned.

"Come now, 'Nollington' is far too long! 'Noll' is far better," Mr Davis insisted. His brother sighed. "Well, did you?"

"I sent it yesterday."

"You did? And without telling me?"

Mr Davis sank dramatically back into his chair. Lord Nollington rolled his eyes.

"I would have told you had you been within earshot. But I distinctly remember you being too busy galloping around my park."

"You have a delightful park, I shall visit very often just to enjoy it," Mr Davis said. "Even more so when you have a wife. Though I confess I was surprised when you agreed to this whole idea."

"Mother has been suggesting for years that we marry. You offered to take all the effort out of the situation for me. Why should I not agree?"

"Because you will have to spend the rest of your life with this woman!"

"And you think this woman unpleasant?" Lord Nollington said, holding up the small drawing of Miss Taniyama that his brother had procured. "If so, why did you chose her?"

"She is far pleasanter than you or I deserve! But I have it on good authority that she needs to marry soon. Her cousin is to turn her out of her house now that her parents are dead and she only has until August to find another situation. Marriage is her only option."

"An orphan. Mother will be revolting," Lord Nollington muttered.

"Quite, but you can deflect all of this attention onto your lady."

"As long as she takes our mother's attentions with grace and keeps out of my way, I shan't see a problem with this marriage."

Lord Nollington sighed and took a seat near the window. His brother frowned in his general direction.

"She can't stay out of your way all the time, Noll."

"Whyever not?"

"You have to produce an heir, brother."

"And why should that not take less than five minutes? Besides, if no heir is born, then I shall put it in my will that this estate can go to your second born, as our uncle did with me."

"What if I never marry?" Mr Davis protested.

"If I must marry, so must you," Lord Nollington muttered. "I grant that you needn't be in such a rush, but that does not negate the fact that you must also marry."

Mr Davis pouted and changed the topic.

"It will take more than five minutes."

"What?"

"Producing an heir."

At the look of distaste on his brother's face, Mr Davis grinned.

"Why do you look so, brother?"

"I do not wish to discuss such things with you."

"Why not? I'm sure I could give you some—"

"I do not want to hear about your time in London or Bath or wherever else you have practiced these things."

"It is my duty as an older brother to adv—"

"I would rather die without children," Lord Nollington insisted. "If I were desperate for such information I would ask—"

"Not Lin, surely?"

"He would be a whole lot less crass about it."

"Oh you missish thing. Never mind that, how about a game of chess? And where is Lin anyway?"

"Business with his regiment called him away for a few days. He hopes to have returned in time for the wedding if all goes well."

Lord Nollington collected his chess board and pieces and set up. Mr Davis scooted over and watched as the pieces took their places.

"You intend to keep him as a guest during your honeymoon?"

"I do not see why not? A third person will make conversation with this woman easier, no doubt."

"She plays the pianoforte well," Mr Davis recalled. "So in the evenings if you wish to avoid conversation…"

"I do not have a pianoforte."

"Then I shall buy you one as a wedding gift. You will need one if you have daughters anyway."

"Not all women must learn the instrument," Lord Nollington muttered.

"No, but it is the fashion for them to do so, and young people do like to keep up with the fashions."

They began to play in earnest and the conversation died. The game went on until dinner was served. LordNollington had been prepared to continue playing without stopping for food but Mr Davis threw down his king in favour of the succulent roast lamb waiting for them.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I keep watching Brooklyn 99 and Jake and Amy are the cutest. And I started another regency FFS I need to stop.**


	5. Chapter 4

"You are to be married?!" Miss Hara hissed.

The two young ladies were taking a turn about the park, having foregone their original plan to visit Mr Davis — or should that be Lord Nollington? — and Miss Mori.

"Yes, it is all rather sudden," Miss Taniyama said. "But it is the best option I have at the moment."

"But you will be moving away?"

"Yes, Highfield Hall is a little south of Reading I believe. Not too far from London that you shan't be able to visit if you chose," Miss Taniyama said. "And I must beg you to visit."

"I would visit every day if Mother would allow it," Miss Hara admitted. "But she will never do that…"

"Whyever not?"

Miss Hara looked around to check they were quite alone.

"In truth, she does not want to spend time alone with my father."

"Why not?" Miss Taniyama enquired.

"Because if they spend more than five minutes in each other's company alone, then they argue about my father playing cards."

"Playing cards?"

Miss Hara looked around again.

"He is playing for money and…" She looked away, unable to finish her sentence.

"But your father would not play for more than he could afford, he is a sensible man!" Miss Taniyama protested.

"I sincerely hope that to be the case." Miss Hara forced a smile to her face. "May I attend your wedding? When is it to be?"

"Mr Yasuhara is still sorting the paperwork, but he believes Lord Nollington to be in somewhat of a hurry. If they acquire a common licence then it may be in as little as a fortnight. I have already begun packing my dresses. My father's will stated that my personal belongings were still my own. I only wish half of his books counted as my own…"

"You have read them all at least twice I am sure!"

"Besides the point," Miss Taniyama objected. "Come now, I am becoming peckish. Would you like to join me for afternoon muffin?"

"I would," Miss Hara answered, hooking her arm around her friend's and leading them through the park, knowing that before long, her friend would be taken from her forever.

* * *

The day of Miss Taniyama's wedding came a whole lot quicker than she had expected it. Mr Yasuhara had sorted all the contracts and arranged a common license. He had even loaned her a carriage to take her to the inn nearest to Highfield church the night before she was due to be wed. He had paid for her abigail to accompany her up to and including the ceremony, though he would not be in attendance himself. Her abigail would then return to London and she would be under the care of her husband.

Her only true regret was that no one had been able to catch Luna, the cat she had kept since a kitten, before she left. Miss Taniyama begged the kitchen staff to care for her cat, and they promised with unwavering loyalty, and a few tears, to do so.

The church did not contain many people for the ceremony. Lord Nollington stood waiting at the altar, his mother and father sat on a pew, as did a stoic man in colonel's uniform. On Miss Taniyama's side, only her abigail waited.

The ceremony took place, presided over by a short blond man. During it, Miss Taniyama glanced between the smiling clergyman and her husband to be, who had not even glanced her way. His mouth had remained tightly shut.

Nerves, she thought. She attempted to smile in his direction.

A carriage awaited them once they were legally wed. Lord Nollington handed Lady Nollington into it and then joined her before calling to the driver to—

"Drive on!"

And she was alone with her husband. She waited for him to speak.

"My brother sends his apologies for not attending, but he caught a cold from riding in the rain."

Not quite what she had expected.

"Will he call on us when he is well again?"

"No doubt we will not be able to keep him away." He sighed. "I know that some people once married continue to use their titles with each other, but I find this procedure tedious. If you will not call me Oliver, then my brother has taken to calling me Noll. I beg you to choose one of these names…"

He looked away and out of the carriage window.

"I will do that for you, if you will call me Mai."

He looked back at his wife, and his lips twitched. Then his attentions returned to gazing out of the window.

"Well then, Mai, I have arranged for your belongings to be brought to the house. I will let you settle in this afternoon without my burdening on your time. Your maid returned to London?"

"Yes, she remains in the employ of my cousin," Mai admitted. "But I can manage quite well—"

"I trust you can interview maids for yourself at your leisure. Or if you want suggestions, write to my mother, she will no doubt want to assist," Noll said. "If you struggle this evening, call one of the kitchen maids."

Mai nodded, then realised Noll was not looking her way.

"I shall, thank you."

In no time at all, they were approaching the house. Mai looked out of her own window and admired the park. Never in her life had she seen so much green in one place. She longed to search the woods and stroll around the lake.

She admitted to a little of her thoughts.

"No where in London is as green as this…"

"Towns generally contain more building than grass…"

Mai frowned at the sarcasm. She put the change in her husband's character from what he had been at Miss Mori's ball down to nerves. No doubt once he had relaxed, he would become amicable again.

Once they arrived, Noll strode into the house and ordered his butler, Mr Alexander, to show Mai about and see to her needs.

Mr Alexander, an elderly and well mannered man, gave Mai a detailed tour of Highfield Hall. After, he saw that some of the younger men brought in Mai's boxes. Once finally alone in her private dressing room, Mai carefully put away her dresses and hair pins.

Happy with her work, Mai left the safety of the dressing room and went in search of the library that Mr Alexander had shown her.

Highfield Hall was a well sized property, not needlessly large or grand, but suitable for any family of note. Mai thought the decorations a little old fashioned, but she had heard rumours than the country was always a little behind London in that regard.

Perhaps modernising the Hall would be something she could bring to the household…

Lost in her own thoughts, Mai walked straight into someone.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked, stepping back to see who she had assaulted.

It was the man in the colonel's uniform.

"You must be Lady Nollington. I apologise. Colonel Lin at your service."

He bowed low. Mai curtsied in response.

"No need to apologise, I was caught in my thoughts and a little lost, truth be told."

"Where were you heading?"

"Mr Alexander showed me a library, I hoped to study its contents."

"Ah, Oliver will likely be inside, come with me, I was heading that way."

Mai followed the Colonel through a maze of corridors until they reached the library. She could barely contain a grin at the sight of so many books. There was no doubt that some of them would be fresh to her and she itched to read.

"If you remove a book, you must place it back in the same spot once you are done. My uncle took great pride in keeping this library in order," Noll's voice said from behind her.

Mai span around, and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked, may I read some of your collection?"

The Colonel watched the exchange with a curious expression on his face. Noll, who had been sat in a chair by the fireplace, merely shrugged.

"As long as you return them as I requested, and do not ruin them, I cannot see there being an issue."

The men continued the discussion into topics that Mai could not care for. Her attention had been caught by so many unknown titles. She picked out one and read the first few pages while standing. Content that it interested her, Mai took it to an empty chair, kicked off her shoes and curled up to read.

It was only after quite some time, that she realised her husband was studying her. Mai's eyes widened as she realised how unladylike she had been being. She hastened to sit up straight with her feet back on the floor, in her shoes.

Her husband frowned. Colonel Lin noticed this and looked over to Mai. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he turned his attentions back to Noll.

Meanwhile, Mai internally cursed her forgetfulness. She was not at home! How could she think that behaviour was acceptable?!

But she was at home, she reminded herself a moment later. This was her home now. Perhaps she should beg a room for her own private use so that she might be more comfortable while pursuing a book. Highfield Hall definitely had enough rooms for this not to be an issue. She did not even care if it had a good view of the gardens.

Noll continued to check on his wife's posture until they were called for dinner. He had never seen a lady conduct herself in such a way. He knew some would find such behaviour scandalous, but he could not in all honesty bring himself to resent his wife for her actions. He behaved the exact same way if he knew he was alone.

And for the first time since his brother making the suggestion that he marry, he felt like it might have been a good choice after all.

* * *

 **Author's note: Updating today because meh why not? I've started to come to some personal realisations that I don't like... And so I don't know what to do with myself right now...**


	6. Chapter 5

Dinner was a quiet affair. Colonel Lin treated them to a few stories of his time abroad. Mai listened with interest and asked a few probing questions, for she knew very little of the war with the dastardly French.

The Colonel retreated to his apartments early in the evening. Mai, not knowing what else to do, also retired early. It was only as she reached the bedchamber that she remembered her husband would be joining her. She uttered a few words that her mother would be ashamed to hear that she knew and hastened to her dressing room.

She changed into her nightgown with a little difficulty and unpinned her hair. Mai brushed her hair. Tonight would mark the end of childhood.

It was only as she ran the brush through her chestnut locks that Mai wondered if tonight had anything to do with her husbands hurry to marry. But she pushed the thought aside. Even if that were the case, she had no cause to refuse and it was too late now anyway.

Content with her hair, Mai returned to the bedroom and sat on one edge of the bed to wait. If only she had brought that book with her…

* * *

Noll knew he had to go to bed at some point, but he also had no cause to rush. He wanted to finish his book. If only his eyes could focus on the words on the page.

In the end, he relented.

He closed the library, his book left on the table for tomorrow's free time. The house was quiet, the servants having finished their work for the day. He knew one or two would be waiting up in case he called, but they were out of sight.

His wife sat waiting for him when he entered the bedchamber. She looked up, her large brown eyes open and honest. Noll could barely look at her. He entered his own dressing room and changed mechanically, his body moving through the motions with very little conscious thought.

When he returned to the bedroom, Mai had shifted around to sit bolt upright on the bed, her legs stretched out in front of her and clamped together. Noll turned away from the scene. He shifted the curtains to close the tiniest of gaps that had appeared.

"Do… Do you want me to lie down?" Mai asked, her voice barely audible.

Noll glanced at her for a moment, then returned to studying the curtain's fabric.

"Or would you like me to take off my nightgown?"

He glanced at her again and noticed the way one of her hands clutched at the fabric of her nightgown. Noll gulped. His brother had insisted that this would be easy, pleasant even…

But it was torture.

Noll clamped his hands together to stop them from shaking. He swallowed and took a deep breath. Perhaps if he stimulated himself. Perhaps that would make this easier.

But he could not bring himself to do it.

"Umm…" Mai's voice filled with worry and Noll's heart clenched at the sound of it.

How could he torment her like this? She had been taken from everything she knew and now...

"You must be tired from your journey," Noll stated.

"I… I don't want to displease you." Her voice wavered as she spoke.

"Today has been tiring for both of us," Noll added, his voice firm.

They needn't do these things tonight. It could wait. There was no rush. He was tired. She was tired. It would be much better to wait.

"You wish to sleep?"

"Do you not?" Noll asked, finally turning to face his wife.

"I… Yes?"

He could see the uncertainty written into her face.

"Then consummation can wait until we are both better rested. We are married now and have all the time in the world for such matters."

Mai nodded slowly.

"Then please excuse me while I ready myself for slumber," she whispered. Noll watched as she darted from the bed and into her dressing room. He frowned after her, but his frown dissipated when she returned a minute later with her hair plaited and tied with a ribbon.

Together, they climbed under the covers and Noll blew out the remaining candle.

Noll lay, staring into the darkness, for a few minutes before turning onto his side and willing sleep to take him.

Mai turned the other way and tried to process her own thoughts. Was her husband really tired? Or did he not find her attractive?

One thing was for certain, at least he had not married her purely for the pleasures of the flesh. That was a small comfort. Mai wondered when he would relax and become the cheerful man she had met at Miss Mori's ball. During the ceremony and maybe a little after, she could forgive nerves. But surely now…

It was like he was a different man entirely.

* * *

When Mai woke the next morning, Noll had already left the room. So she upped and dressed, broke her fast alone and declared her intention — to no one in particular, for the breakfast parlour was quite empty — that she would go for a walk.

Once her hunger was satisfied, Mai returned to her room and found her boots and a jacket. She dressed and headed out into the bright sun. A few gardeners were out and already working. They bowed low as she neared. Mai, seeing no reason not to, approached them with an earnest curiosity and asked them about their work.

Two of the gardeners got into quite an argument over the best route with which to view the park. Mai laughed, and promised to try both routes. This, in turn, prompted a heated discussion over which she must try first.

In the end, Mai asked which would take her to the wood first, and she headed off in that direction. She laughed to herself as the two gardeners continued to bicker long after she had left them.

The wood contains many varieties of tree and other fauna that Mai had never encountered before. She delighted in hearing the birds sing and the rustles of the bushes along the woodland path. She cared for nothing of the mud underfoot, for it must have rained overnight. Nor did she care for the dirt tacking itself to her hems.

The fresh air cleared her mind. She quite lost track of time as she traipsed out of the wood and into a glade. She noticed how far she was from the house, but thought little of it. Her husband had yet to show all that much interest in her company.

Perhaps her absence would excite his interest.

As she stepped out onto the grass, rabbits scampered away and into the safety of their burrows. Mai headed for the lake, where she planned to walk along its edge back in the vague direction of the house.

The lakeside path was as muddy as the wood had been, if not worse due to the already waterlogged bank. Mai stomped in a puddle. She laughed gleefully at splashing in a puddle. She admired the contents of the pond and thought how her father would have talked of fishing in it, had he been present. She had never known her father to actually fish, but he had often spoken of it as a pastime from his youth.

Content in reminiscing in memories, Mai did not realise her boot had become stuck in the mud until she attempted to lift it and found that it would not move. Pouting, she tried again.

On her third attempt, her boot came flying out from where it had been stuck. The action led Mai to overbalance and she toppled into the muddy grass. She groaned and forced herself to stand with her eyes closed. She did not want to see the mess she had made of herself.

Eventually, she opened one eye and glanced down. It was not as bad as it could have been, but it was far worse than the little bit of mud she had around her hem.

Thankfully close to the house, Mai began walking again, this time with the intention of returning to the house to change. Then perhaps she would spend her afternoon reading. There was a whole library to choose from after all.

Yet Mai had made it no further than the front doors of Highfield Hall when she met with her husband and a lady she recognised from the church the previous day, his mother.

"Lady Everston!" Mai gasped. She curtsied hastily and apologised for her attire.

"My dear, what on earth happened to you?" Lady Everston asked.

"I went for a walk," Mai mumbled, her cheeks flaring red. "My boot became stuck and…"

"Oh what a shame, come now let me help you out of that mess. Oliver, be a dear and arrange for tea and some cakes to be brought to the drawing room. Your wife and I will be down in no time."

Mai's eyes widened in alarm and she looked to Noll for guidance, but he had already left. Therefore, she had no choice but to allow her mother-in-law to sweep her up the stairs.

"But the mud!" Mai protested.

"It will be dealt with," Lady Everston said.

When in her dressing room, Mai changed her clothes with Lady Everston's help.

"I always longed for a daughter, but alas we had only sons," she said as she tied the ribbon on Mai's dress. "I was so happy when Oliver said he wanted to marry. I do hope we will become fast friends."

"I do too," Mai said quickly.

Lady Everston smiled so genuinely that Mai felt something in her relax.

"Excellent. Now my son mentioned that you were unable to bring your abigail with you. I think I have just the young lady in mind to take her place. My own maid has a daughter only a little older than yourself. She does not have much experience as a lady's maid, but she is a quick study according to her mother." Lady Everston leant forwards. "In truth, she has just married and her mother does not want her working in the kitchens if she is soon to be with child."

"I can understand that," Mai said. "I would be delighted to accept your recommendation. Will her husband also need a position here?"

"That would make their situation easier," Lady Everston said. "But I am sure I can convince Oliver to take on another man. Are you ready? Shall we head down?"

Mai nodded and took LadyEverston's proffered arm, and together, they went to face her husband.

* * *

 **Author's note: Wow the first bit of this chapter is *so awkward*... Now do I write or do I play sims or do I watch more B99?**


	7. Chapter 6

"Ah, there is nothing like a good cup of tea," Lady Everston said with a satisfied smile as she drank her own cup.

"Quite," Noll agreed. "Did you have a pleasant walk?"

Mai felt both Lady Everston and Noll's eyes on her face as she downed her cup.

"Yes, the woodland path was quite delightful. Though the lakeside is a little unsteady underfoot."

"Shall I take that as the reason for you redecorating your dress?" Noll asked.

"Oh, I, um…"

"Oliver, perhaps you should talk to the gardeners about having the path reinforced so that your wife does not stumble again. It would do no good if she were with ch—"

"That is quite unnecessary!" Mai insisted with a squawk. "I should not have walked out after it had rained."

"Nonsense, walking is a very healthy pastime! And I daresay you were unable to enjoy the delights of the country in London."

"There are plenty of places to walk in London," Mai argued. "Only most are paved."

"It is not the same," Lady Everston said. "Do you ride?"

"I… Not in many years. We had no reason to keep a horse and the pony was a little too small for even me."

"Perhaps you ought to rediscover the pursuit, horses have no issues in such things."

"I would not want to impose."

"Nonsense! Oliver, have you a spare horse?"

Noll sighed heavily.

"No, but no doubt my brother would love to find me an animal."

"You should not impose on your brother so, Oliver."

"He has a much better eye for the beasts," Noll stated. "But I shall do it myself if you insist."

"You shall never improve your eye if you do not practice."

"I really do not want to cause such trouble," Mai whispered. "I am quite content with walking."

"Lady Nollington," Lady Everston began, "It is a husband's duty to keep his wife happy. And if you do not insist with Oliver, he shan't put in any effort."

Noll rolled his eyes.

"Do you still require me present, Mother? Or may I—"

"Yes I do. Have you no interest in how your brother is doing? He was devastated at missing the wedding."

"On the basis that you have not told me of his demise, I presume he is fine."

"He was feeling a little better this morning," Lady Everston went on, as if Noll had not spoken. "He wanted to come with me today, but I insisted he stay home and rest. No doubt he will call upon you tomorrow if he is well."

"No doubt," Noll agreed.

"He was talking of fencing this morning when I checked on him. Perhaps you could indulge him? Or maybe Colonel Lin could?"

"Colonel Lin would be delighted I am sure."

"You could have a little tournament, I am sure your wife would be curious about your skill."

Mai, who had thought it safe to drink a little more of her tea, hastily swallowed and nodded.

"There, it is quite a settled thing. Do you know much of the sport?"

"No, my father was more more of a reader than a sportsman," Mai confessed.

"And you had no brothers?"

"None that survived childhood."

"I am sorry."

Mai smiled graciously and hid once again behind her teacup.

"Mother, do you plan to stay for dinner? Only if you are, I need to inform the housekeeper."

"As pleasurable as that would be, I am expected back at Westbeck this evening. But you ought to allow your lady to run the household. I understand that you are not used to—"

"I like the way Mrs Alexander runs the house, I see no need to change something if it is not broken."

"Mrs Alexander will not be about forever, Oliver."

"She is already training her daughter to take her place."

"Oh that reminds me," Lady Everston moved on. "I have found your wife a maid, but her husband will also require employment. I believe he is a carpenter of some kind."

"I am sure I can find a role for him, send them to the house."

Lady Everston smiled.

"I also, while I was here, wanted to discuss which of the rooms you plan on redecorating."

"Redecorate? Why would I do that?" Noll asked.

"For a nursery! Of course!"

"Mother, I think I can see clouds in the sky, you ought to think of taking your car—"

"Oh Oliver, don't be so—"

The door opened and Colonel Lin entered.

"I apologise for the intrusion," he said. "Lady Everston, it is a pleasure."

"Oh Colonel, how are you? It has been an age! Which of the rooms here do you think would make a good nursery? I think it must be one of the south facing rooms, sunlight is good for children."

"A sensible suggestion indee—"

Colonel Lin was cut off by Noll.

"Mother, I really must insisted for your safety—"

"Colonel, when are you going to let me find you a wife? My boys have rebuffed my every attempt but you—"

"I am too busy with the military, Madam. I would neglect a wife and that would be inexcusable."

Lady Everston sighed.

"Well when you change your mind, I know the perfect woman."

"You cannot be thinking of—" Noll began.

"Oliver, I shall take my leave of you now. Will you show me to my carriage?"

Noll complied and left Mai and the Colonel alone.

"Lady Everston is very… Proactive," Mai said.

"Yes, she is indeed. She cares a great deal for everyone in her acquaintance, but does not always see where she helps too much," Colonel Lin replied.

"She has suggested a fencing tournament between yourself, my husband and his brother, once he is well."

"I have not fenced in some time, I doubt I shall be much sport," Colonel Lin said. "But the brothers are well matched."

"Is that so?"

"They trained together their entire life. They are well matched in many aspects, except perhaps in dancing."

Before Mai could ask further, Noll returned.

"Your wife has just informed me of a fencing tournament?"

"Yes, apparently Eugene has been begging for one on his sickbed. But if he thinks I shall go easy on him for being an invalid, he is quite wrong."

"When have you ever gone easy on him?" Lin teased.

"Do you know of anyone selling horses? Mother wants me to acquire one for Mai."

"Not in these parts, but I am sure your brother will know. He bought that gelding less than a month ago."

"Yes, I feared I would have to employ his services in this matter."

"Come now, your brother is no fool when it comes to the animals."

"Might I be excused?" Mai asked. "I desire to read."

"Of course."

The two gentlemen waited for her to leave before continuing their conversation.

"Your mother has frightened her a little," Lin said.

"Expected. Mother can be overbearing," Noll said. The Colonel coughed. "But well intentioned."

Lin smiled.

"Are you quite well, Oliver? You seem a little out of sorts."

Noll grimaced at the statement, but knew he owed it to his friend to answer.

"I think my wife is offended that we did not… Partake in certain activities last night."

"Ah…" Lin strode to the window. "Why did you not…?"

"I was tired."

"You stayed up late reading?"

"Perhaps."

"You wanted to avoid…"

"I think it to be a very intimate action," Noll stated, unable to look at his friend. "Especially with someone I met that day."

"Then why not tell your wife that?" Lin suggested. "I am sure she can understand the sentiment. Eugene would not have suggested her if she were a fool."

* * *

And so, that night, when they once again retired to their bedchamber, Noll determined to repeat the notion to his wife.

One again, she sat on the bed, waiting for him.

"I am not tired," she said by way of a greeting.

Noll pursed his lips and perched on one side of the bed.

"Mai, I confess that I find the act we are required to perform to be something very intimate, do you agree?"

"Yes? It is something that must only happen between a man and his wife," she said.

"What I am trying to say is that I do know you particularly well. Despite being married, we are not yet…"

"You wish to know me better before we embark on expanding our family?" Mai surmised.

"Yes."

"I understand."

Noll could not tell if her smile was forced or genuine. It bothered him.

"Perhaps," Mai went on. "We could… Talk a little before we sleep? To become better acquainted?"

"Yes."

Noll shuffled under his half of the covers and Mai did the same.

"So… Tell me about your childhood?" Mai prompted.

Noll sighed and attempted to give a brief summary of his life thus far. Mai was a keen listener who 'um'ed and 'ah'ed in all the right places. She even asked questions to further conversation.

When they finally chose to sleep, Noll felt a little better for having been honest with his wife. He did want their marriage to be a successful one, for his own ease of living if nothing else.

* * *

 **Author's note: Guess who turns up next chapter?!**


	8. Chapter 7

Two days later, Mai came down for breakfast only to be assaulted by the sounds of swords clashing together. She followed the sound to the ballroom, where two figures clad in white fencing suits battled away.

Colonel Lin, who stood without his mask, joined her.

"I see you were correct, they are well matched. How early did his brother arrive?"

"The crack of dawn," Lin replied. "I think he hoped to put your husband off his stride by the earliness of the hour. But they have both bested me in a fight."

"Truly? But you are—"

"Much too used to not worrying about how deep my blade penetrates my opposition."

"Oh, I see," Mai said. "That is quite understandable."

They turned their attentions to the fight. Mai understood very little of what took place, but the skill was evident.

The sparring ended when one of the brothers — Mai could not tell who, as both were masked, had dark hair and a similar build — slipped on the wooden floor and his opponent took the opportunity to score a point.

"You cheat!"

Both brothers pulled off their helmets and Mai gasped. They were identical bar for one thing; one smiled while the other smirked.

"You cheat," the smiling one accused again. "I bet you had this floor polished just so I would slip!"

"I would do nothing so nefarious. Just admit that you are a poor fencer and be done with it."

The smiling brother turned and spotted Mai.

"Miss Tan— Lady Nollington, I beg your pardon, I quite forgot myself. How are you? I am so glad you chose to accept my brother's hand!"

He walked towards Mai and she at once realised her mistake.

"Mr Davis, I am quite well." She forced the words from her mouth. "I'm absolutely famished, please excuse me."

Mai all but ran from the room.

All three gentlemen stared after her. It was Lin that broke the silence.

"Please tell me one of you told her that you were twins? And that Eugene had not been searching for a wife himself at that ball?"

Both twins opened their mouth to accuse the other.

"Noll should have made it clear in his letter—"

"Gene should not have lead her on at the ball—"

"You're both fools," Lin surmised. "So she met a Davis at the ball, liked him, and then received the letter from her cousin regarding another Davis, newly appointed Baron Nollington, asking for her hand in marriage. You see what has happened here?"

Neither twin spoke. They both knew. Neither knew what to do about it.

"I will go and find her," Lin said finally, as he pulled off his fencing gear.

Lin found Mai in the breakfast room. She held a piece of toast, but it had not made it to her mouth yet.

"Madam, might I speak with you?"

Mai looked up.

"Of course, you are a guest here."

"I think I am right in understanding that you thought the man who proposed was the same man that you danced with at the ball in London?"

Mai's eyes filled with tears.

"I had put his change in behaviour down to nerves…" she whispered. "I thought that once he became more comfortable that he would become the man I had met at Miss Mori's ball. It makes a lot more sense now…"

"I can assure you from confronting them just now that it was not their intention to trick you."

"I'm sure it was not. It was my own foolishness in accepting before I understand the whole situation… But my cousin wanted me out of the house and I… It was all too good to be true! A kind young man wanted to marry me… Or so I thought…"

"Oliver is also a kind man, in his own way."

"I'm sure he is… I just…" Mai wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry sir, I should not be blabbering to you like this."

"Madam, it is nothing. Perhaps, once you have finished eating, you should walk again. It might help clear your head. It will…" He lowered his voice. "It will also give you the only private place on this estate to cry."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"Please excuse me, I shall now go and knock some sense into those two fools."

Mai managed a smile.

* * *

When Mai returned from her lengthy walk — this time, she did not fall in any mud — she found her new maid waiting to receive her.

"Emma Stockton," the maid said, curtsying.

Mai thoughts he looked no older than herself.

"A pleasure," Mai said. "Mrs Stockton, please, let me show you around. Are you quite settled? Has someone seen to your husband?"

"Yes, the butler."

"Excellent. Where will you be residing?"

"In one of the cottages," Mrs Stockton said. "My husband will be renovating some of the cottages."

"Are they in need of it? I have not yet visited one."

"Not all of them, Madam, but there is enough work to keep my William busy."

"I am glad of it."

Mai showed her new maid around the entire house and introduced her to all of the other servants that she had so far met and could name. When done, Mai allowed her new abigail to return to her own cottage, to start her duties the following day.

A servant approached Mai as she waved Mrs Stockton away.

"Madam, I have a letter for you."

Mai took it eagerly.

"Thank you."

She hoped it would be from Miss Hara, but upon opening it, she recognised Mr Yasuhara's hand.

 _Dear cousin,_

 _I hope to find you well in your marriage and that you are now settled in. I will be passing your way in a few days time and hope to call upon you and your husband to give my best wishes._

Mai checked the date of the letter. It was dated several days prior. She wished her cousin had been more precise in his intentions to visit. She scanned the rest of the letter and disregarded its contents. He said nothing more than that her father's staff — and she could not help but continue to think of them that way — were well. Not that she could trust his word on that. He was a lawyer after all.

She sighed. She knew her annoyance at her cousin was primarily down to her own circumstances. Mai took off in direction of the library. But when she arrived there, she found both of the Davis brothers inside. Mai turned to leave again but—

"May I help you?"

Both brother's stared at her with such intensity that she was not entirely sure which was which.

"I was… Hoping for some paper and a pen. I have not yet written to my dearest friend in London and I thought I would take the afternoon to do so."

"You may use my study," said the brother on the right. Mai took note that her husband was wearing a navy waistcoat, while his brother was wearing red. That would help for later no doubt. "It is just down the hall, on the left."

Mai bowed her head and ducked out of the library in search of her husband's study. She found it easily enough and took a seat the desk. She began to write to Miss Hara in earnest, describing the woodland and the gardens in far greater detail than strictly necessary. But how could she admit the mistake she had made? All it would do would be to worry her friend.

She thought of Miss Hara's father. Her friend needed to marry before he disgraced their family name. But who would marry into such a family?

Worrying for her friend calmed Mai's own concerns. At least she had a roof over her head and a good income to support her. It was not the happy marriage she had envisioned in her childhood, but she could still make good come from the situation.

Children looked to be an unlikely option at this stage. But there was a plentiful library to exploit. With her pin money, she could buy new music books and learn new pieces.

Mai frowned. Had she seen a pianoforte? Surely the household had one? She made note to look for one later, and in the meantime, finished her letter to Miss Hara.

* * *

"I'm sorry Oliver," Mr Davis said, after Mai had left. "I…"

"There is nothing to be done now."

"But—"

"There is nothing to be done," Noll repeated. "I will do my best to make her comfortable here, and not impose upon her in any other way."

"Impose upon her?" Mr Davis frowned. "What do you mean?"

"My housekeeper can continue to run the house. We will not have children—"

"What? You will deny her her role as lady of the house? Deny her motherhood?" Mr Davis asked. "Oliver, you may think that is kindness, but you will doom her to a life of idleness! If someone did that to you, it would drive you to madness."

"But—"

"She is still a human being, Noll. Just because this has started out… Badly. It does not mean it must go on that way. You must work to become her friend. We owe her that and I am afraid I cannot do anything to assist."

"Really? Nothing?"

"Well, the burden primarily falls to you."

Noll put the book he had in his hand down and sighed.

"Why did I ever listen to you?"

Mr Davis laughed.

"Because you're a fool, Oliver. Because you're a fool."

Noll deigned to smile. Mr Davis sent one back his way.

"But perhaps, give your lady some time before you…"

"Is this more advice that I should ignore? Or shall I be proven a fool again?"

"I cannot say," Mr Davis said. "I cannot say."

* * *

 **Author's note: Well that happened... Please review?**


	9. Chapter 8

Mr Yasuhara arrived the following day, not long after Mai had finished breaking her fast. He was shown into the drawing room and Mai joined him a few minutes later.

The first thing she noticed was that her guest held a large wicker basket, complete with a lid.

"Cousin," Mr Yasuhara began, "I must confess that my reason for visiting you was a lie. As much as I care for your wellbeing—" Mai refrained from scoffing, "—your, I mean, my staff informed me how much you would be missing your cat. We were finally able to catch her and well…" He placed the wicker basket down and showed Mai his scratched hands. "She didn't like what I did, but I thought it best she was with you. Especially considering…"

"Mr Yasuhara, I don't quite understand."

"Come," Mr Yasuhara beckoned. He undid the straps of the wicker basket and flipped the lid. "See for yourself."

Mai tiptoed forward and looked into the basket.

She gasped.

"Oh Luna! Oh they are so sweet!"

Luna, her grey long-haired cat, was lying in the wicker basket looking up at Mai and half guarding her three sleeping kittens. Mai counted two white kittens and a grey one. Luna cocked her head to one side and then relaxed.

Mai reached down and stroked her head.

"They were mewing the entire way here."

Mai ignored him and ran the bell for a servant.

"She must be starving. I will get her some food and then settle her down in my bedroom. Oh Luna, I have missed you! No wonder you were behaving strangely before…"

"Your cook reckoned they were no older than two or three weeks," Mr Yasuhara said.

A servant appeared.

"Madam?"

"Is there any of the chicken left from last night? I have a cat to feed."

"Of course Madam."

"Oh," Mai looked to Mr Yasuhara. "Do you want for refreshment?"

"I would not say no."

"Then bring us some water for tea, as well, thank you."

The servant bowed and left. Mai picked up the basket and made her way to a small table.

"Are you well?"

Mai ignored the question for a full minute before realising that Mr Yasuhara had spoken.

"Oh yes, quite."

"I am glad. I will admit that I was quite concerned when you agreed to this marriage so quickly."

Mai looked up at her cousin and frowned.

"It is not like I had much choice, sir."

Mr Yasuhara frowned now.

"What do you mean?"

"The letter you sent me! You stated that I had to leave my parents house within three months! You would have agreed to a marriage with the first aimable gentlemen that approached you if you had been in that situation!"

Mr Yasuhara gaped.

"Madam, I feel there has been some gross misunderstanding. I beg of you not to think that I wanted rid of you from the house! Only that if you did not wish to be in my presence that you had time to find an alternate situation of which I would have supported you. I would have happily had you remain under your parents roof if it had been what you wanted!"

Mai deflated. She sank down into a chair.

"Do you mean to tell me," she began, "That I agreed to a marriage I needn't have? That I was tricked into marrying the wrong brother all for naught?"

"I do not understand your meaning," Mr Yasuhara said, taking a seat opposite Mai. "But I would never have been so uncharitable…"

The servant brought in a plate of chicken and the crockery for tea. Mai set about making them drinks and feeding scraps of chicken to Luna.

"Cousin, please, tell me what you meant by 'the wrong brother'..."

Mai handed him a cup of tea and opened her mouth to speak, when the door opened and in walked Noll.

"Lord Nollington," Mai said, standing suddenly. "This is my cousin, Mr Osamu Yasuhara. He brought my cat to me. We had previously been unable to catch her before my departure from London."

She gestured to the wicker basket. Noll walked towards it and studied the contents.

"And kittens…"

"Yes."

"I did not realise your guest would be arriving today. We have an evening engagement at my parents," Noll said. "My mother had invited me before our wedding and I fear I forgot to mention it to you."

"Dinner? If so, may I be permitted to stay here with my cousin?"

Noll turned away.

"No, a small party. And I am sure your cousin will be welcome to join us."

"But—"

"Lord Nollington, I would be honoured but I do not have the dress suitable for such a—"

"My brother keeps some clothing here, no doubt something of that will fit you and be suitable," Noll said, cutting Mr Yasuhara off. "I will send him to you."

Noll swept from the room, leaving Mai and Mr Yasuhara both standing.

"You will have to stay for the night," Mai said. "Is this conducive with your plans? It would allow me to talk to you more of my current circumstance? Baron and Lady Everston live in the neighbouring estate so it is not a long drive…"

"Are you quite sure? I do not want to impose after the trouble I have seemingly caused you by the lack of clarity in my writing…"

"Sir, you may be the only person that can help me. Although I will not insist upon it, I beg you to stay."

Mai looked up at Mr Yasuhara, her eyes wide and pleading. He nodded his consent.

Mr Davis burst in at that moment.

"Lady Nollington, I hear I need to clothe your cousin!"

"Mr Davis, please meet my cousin, Mr Osamu Yasuhara," Mai made the introduction.

"They're twins," Mr Yasuhara said. "I think I understand a little more of your words… A pleasure, Mr Davis."

"Come with me."

The two men bowed to Mai, who smiled, and they left. Mai finished her tea, then collected the wicker basket. Luna had jumped out of it to finish attacking the chicken on the plate. The cat picked up the rest of the chicken, held it in her mouth and trotted after Mai.

* * *

The journey to Westbeck Manor was quiet. No one talked. Mai fiddled with a lock of her hair. Mr Yasuhara adjusted his necktie. Noll stared out of the window. Mr Davis looked to each of his carriage mates in turn, hoping that one of them would speak up. Lin had chosen not to attend that evening, to ensure enough room in the carriage. Mai wished he had attended. Though he did not speak much, he had a calming presence.

Lady Everston greeted them with gusto. Mai introduced her cousin and was pleased to see him make a good impression on her mother-in-law. They were shown into the ballroom and Mai felt her stomach drop. Lady Everston's idea of a little party was nothing less than a full blown ball.

Mai turned to her husband.

"You could have warned me this is what you meant by a little party," she hissed. "Half the county are here!"

"The rich half, perhaps," Noll replied. "But what would my telling you have changed? Have you a finer dress than the one you are wearing?"

"I… I would have taken more care with my hair! And I would have been better prepared for such an encounter!"

"My apologies," Noll said. "Let me show you around."

He offered an arm which Mai took. She tried desperately not to cling to her husband, but the sight of so many people had thrown her from her senses. Considering the emotional nature of the last week, she was not sure she was up to socialising.

"Is there going to be dancing? I have not brought dancing shoes," Mai whispered.

"I am sure my mother will insist upon it. But if you have no dancing shoes, then I cannot dance either. So there is no evil in it."

Mai's mouth opened slowly as she squinted at her husband.

"Did you deliberately neglect to tell me that this was a ball so that you would not have to dance?"

Noll looked around and pulled a face of mock horror.

"I would never do such a thing!"

"You're smiling."

"No I'm not," Noll disputed.

"You are, I can see it in your eyes!"

Noll lead his wife away from the hustle and bustle of the party and into a quiet alcove.

"Mai, I must confess to you that I cannot dance," Noll said in a low voice.

"What? At all?"

"I have no head for rhythm or—"

"Or is it that you dislike the pastime and thus never put any effort into learning?" Mai asked.

"I found it very difficult as a child and stopped my studies when I realised I could manage perfectly well in society without perfecting the skill."

"You could have told me this before, then I might still have danced."

"But my mother would have expected me to dance with you and I would not want to embarrass you."

"How kind of you, sir. Please excuse me, I require refreshment."

Mai walked away into the crowd and Noll scowled after her. His scowl turned to horror when he saw exactly who she was approaching; his mother.

Noll turned away and strode to the window. He did not want to see their interaction, knowing that his mother would only scold him later for his attempts.

Yet ten minutes later, when his mother joined him in staring out at the night sky, her tone was soft.

"Your wife just told me the most amusing tale," she began.

"She did?"

"Oh yes. She told me that earlier today you had ventured out to where she had fallen to make a proper assessment of the area and what could be done to remedy the path, when you yourself took a tumble and hurt your ankle badly."

"I see."

"She then went on to say that, due to this, she chose not to bring her own dancing shoes so that you would not feel left out of the proceedings. But now that she is here, she longs to dance and has begged to borrow a pair of mine."

"And?"

"Of course I gave her a pair. Now what did you really do, Oliver? I can see that both your ankles are in fine working order."

Noll coughed pointedly.

"Failed to mention that it was a ball."

Lady Everston rolled her eyes.

"That woman is too good for you," she muttered. "Had you been my husband, I would have just embarrassed you in front of your own mother."

"Then I am glad that is not the case."

"You ought to thank her."

Noll did not speak for a full minute.

"You ought to return to your guests."

"Your father has started a card game, perhaps you should join him, seeing as you cannot dance."

Lady Everston walked away to order the announcing of the first dance. Noll took his mother's advice, and convincingly hobbled to the room he knew his father would be in.

* * *

Mai, for her part, had a delightful evening. She danced with Mr Davis, Mr Yasuhara and Lord Everston. Lady Everston introduced her to half of the people in the Manor. They all returned to Highfield Hall in good spirits and for the first time since she discovered the brother's trickery, Mai thought she might sleep soundly.

She left her toilette to find her husband sat on the floor with Luna curled up in his lap. He had one hand hovered over the wicker basket, occasionally stroking one of the kittens.

"I see Luna has taken a liking to you," Mai mumbled.

Noll looked up.

"I apologise, I ought not have—"

"Do not worry yourself," Mai insisted. "If Luna is content to let you play with her babies then I have no right to stop you. She is an excellent judge of characters."

"Really?" Noll sounded sceptic.

"Oh yes," Mai pressed. "My father once hired a cook who turned out to be stealing things from my family and selling them to increase their income. Luna knew, she hated that cook."

"Or perhaps this cook refused to feed her extra food?" Noll suggested.

"Perhaps, but anyone who could turn down a cat as sweet as Luna is not someone I want to associate with."

Noll smiled and scratched behind said cat's ears. Luna leant into his hand and purred.

"We should sleep," he said finally.

Luna, as if hearing his words, jumped off his lap and climbed into the basket. She rearranged her kittens and curled up to sleep.

Noll climbed to his feet and caught Mai smiling at him. She flushed at his discovery and looked away.

"I'm glad she likes you," she mumbled and scrambled into bed, extinguishing her candle as she did so.

"I am too," Noll said. He gave the cats one last glance, joined his wife and blew out the remaining candle.

* * *

 **Author's note: Why is writing so hard? Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 9

"You said yesterday that you understood a little of my situation," Mai prompted.

She and her cousin were quite alone in the drawing room.

"Yes, I think I do, but if you could explain it a little more fully, I might know better how to assist you."

"You think there may be some chance of—"

"Tell me the whole story, and we'll see," Mr Yasuhara said.

So Mai explained. She told her cousin how she had thought she had been to marry the other Davis brother and how she believed there to be a time pressure placed upon her.

"Well, there are three types of annulment," Mr Yasuhara said after some consideration.

"Annulment?"

"Yes, legally, this would mean that the marriage would never have taken place. Although socially, people would of course remember. It could ruin your chances of another good match."

"Would… Would it ruin my husband's too?" Mai asked.

"If you spread the rumour that he tricked you with his brother's assistance, then it would likely ruin his reputation."

"The Colonel Lin does not believe they did this to purposely fool me, but rather they both believed the other had explained the situation. It is nothing more than bad luck," Mai said. "I do not want to ruin either of them."

"Then I am sure we could avoid that if we are discrete. There are three reasons by which to get an annulment. The first is incompetence, but as you are not insane and had the full approval of your guardian, it is impossible. The second is impotence, but that will take years to prove and will leave Lord Nollington an outcast for his failure to…"

"And the third?" Mai asked quickly, not wanting to dwell.

"Fraud. Usually used if there is some mistake in the marriage contract. If the names are incorrect, or if housing is promised and then sold before it can be given."

"And there is a chance that this could prove true?"

"I think that we could argue the misunderstanding in the names," Mr Yasuhara said. "It would be tough but a good lawyer might manage it."

"And are you a good lawyer?"

"Best in my class," Mr Yasuhara said. "But it will still be tricky."

"And if we manage it?"

"Then you may return with me to London. I will take care of you."

Tears welled up in Mai's eyes.

"Thank you, Mr Yasuhara. I cannot thank you enough."

The door opened and Mai hastily wiped her eyes. Noll walked in.

"Yes, and after lunch I shall take you around some of the park," Mai said in a manner that suggested they had been speaking all along of more jovial matters.

"Stop with this farce, I can guess of what you were speaking about," Noll stated. "I have come to offer my support."

"I have no idea what—"

"Gene has already offered to show Yasuhara around the park this afternoon, to exercise the horses," Noll said. "And I overheard a little of your conversation."

"What do you mean by support?" Mr Yasuhara said.

"I will tell whoever needs to hear it that I tricked Mai into thinking I was my brother."

"But that's a lie—" Mai objected.

"A lie that will get you want you want," Noll stated. He glared at his wife for a moment. "Last night you lied to get me what I wanted. Let me return the favour."

"This is an entirely different scale—"

"I only ask that you wait a week. I have some business to take care of and will be away for a week or so. My uncle also left me a small estate in Scotland that I am selling. They want me present to oversee the handover."

"That will give us a chance to put our case together," Mr Yasuhara said. "Thank you for your support."

Noll turned to leave.

"Noll! I don't understand!" Mai said, standing up and following after her husband. "Why are you doing this?"

Noll frowned.

"This is what you want? I never meant for this marriage to cause you pain. I wish to rectify my mistake."

"I… Thank you."

Noll bowed his head, and left.

Mai turned to Mr Yasuhara and waited for him to speak, unable to form a coherent sentence of her own.

"This is good," Mr Yasuhara said. "His helping your cause will make this easier. And I am afraid his words were true, I am due to ride with Mr Davis this afternoon."

"Then I shall let you get to your appointment with him. Thank you for your help, Mr Yasuhara."

Mr Yasuhara bowed, and left.

* * *

Mai spent her afternoon with Mrs Stockton and Luna. The kittens were attempting to walk.

"I think they must be older than you first suspected," Mrs Stockton said. "I am sure the kittens I had as children did not walk for a month."

"I think you must be right."

Mai ran a single finger down the back of one of the white kittens. The poor little thing mewed pathetically.

"Luna must trust you a great deal to allow you so close to them," Mrs Stockton said.

"Luna will trust anyone that feeds her," Mai said. "I believe she has already become a close friend of the cook here."

"The cook is a good person."

"Who falls easy victim to the delights of blue eyes."

"Just like her mistress then," Mrs Stockton teased.

"What do you mean?"

"Only that Lord Nollington also has blue eyes. I heard of your kindness to him at his mother's ball."

"My kindness?" Mai felt herself growing more and more confused by the second. "What on earth do you mean?"

"Come now, Mr Davis was telling all of the kitchen staff about it. How you lied to Lady Everston so that Lord Nollington need not dance! Mr Davis told us how his brother hates dancing and how sweet it was of you to find him a reason not to."

Mai pursed her lips but did not speak. She brought the matter up at dinner. Noll had left earlier that afternoon, which meant that she dinned only with her cousin and brother-in-law. The Colonel had left with her husband.

"Mr Davis," she began, just as he had taken a large bite of his roast pork. "I found that you have been telling tales to the staff."

Mr Davis almost choked. He swallowed his mouthful.

"Well, they were kind enough to provide me with a late breakfast and were asking about how their new mistress had enamoured their master and I thought it a prime example of your goodness…"

Mai told the servants they need not stay. Once they left, she made the important communication that she and Noll would be arranging an annulment of their marriage.

"Oh…"

Mai could feel the disappointment rolling from her brother-in-law.

"I'm sorry, this is no slight on you or your family but—"

"Is it because he will not bed you?"

Yasuhara really did choke.

"I beg your pardon!" Mai put down her knife and fork. "It has nothing to do with— How dare you— At the dinner table!"

"Has he been unkind to you? Or cruel? What is it? He may be a little awkward in his civilities but he would not—"

"That may be so, and perhaps, had I been given a chance to get to know him for himself rather than thinking him you then perhaps I would have chosen him for himself! But I was not given that opportunity and he is being kind enough to release me."

Mai stood up and stormed from the room. Mr Yasuhara followed.

"Lady Nollington! Wait! Davis did not mean… He cares a great deal for his brother."

"I know that," Mai said. "I know that. But that does not mean…"

"I understand. Please, return and eat the rest of your dinner."

"I am no longer hungry."

Mai swept from the hallway and up to her bedchamber. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed into the pillow. Luna jumped up onto the bed beside her and nuzzled up against Mai, who turned onto her side and stroked her pet.

"Oh Luna, I am glad you are here."

Luna purred at the affection she was being shown. Mai continued to stroke the cat until all her tears had gone. Mrs Stockton tried to come in at one point, but Mai dismissed her for the night.

Mai went to bed that night not even accompanied by Luna, who had returned to the wicker basket to keep her kittens warm. And just for a moment, Mai wished that Noll had not left.

That she was not alone.

* * *

 **Author's note: Why is it so hot? Like seriously? I want it to be winter already. Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 10

"You… You're upset with Lady Nollington?" Mr Yasuhara asked Mr Davis as they rode out around the lake the following day.

"No," Mr Davis replied, his tone dejected. "I am not upset with her. I am upset with myself for not ensuring everyone understood the situation better."

"Might I ask why you did what you did? Why did your brother not seek out a woman himself?"

"He, as I am sure you have gathered, has poor social skills and a dislike of social events. He is a good man, but he only shows it in private, to those of us who know him best. I thought that perhaps if I found him a wife who was kind and intelligent, that he would let her in to the private circle. So he would be happy." Mr Davis sighed. "I knew a little of Lady Nollington's situation before her marriage. I thought her in need of a husband and as she was everything Oliver needed, I thought I could kill two birds with one stone. That it would benefit everyone." He sighed again. "I should have asked more questions."

"I feel that is a lesson that we have all learnt."

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Mr Davis spoke again.

"This is going to break my mother's heart."

"Hmm?"

"She was so happy when Oliver was accepted." Mr Davis released something like a dry chuckle. "She was convinced he would die alone. She likes Lady Nollington. She knew her to be lying at the ball, to give my brother an excuse not to dance."

"She knew?"

"Of course she knew. But she respected Lady Nollington for it, for aiding her son."

"My cousin is a wonder."

"You will look after her? After…?"

"Of course!" Mr Yasuhara insisted.

"Do you wish to marry her yourself?" Mr Davis asked, looking away.

"What? Good god no! She is my cousin!"

"Cousins marry," Mr Davis pointed out. "I would not blame you if you felt that way."

"I know but… I do not think myself the marrying kind."

Mr Davis looked around at his companion and frowned.

"Not the marrying kind?"

"No, I am not inclined to spend my life that way."

Mr Davis said nothing to this, but changed the subject.

"Want to race back to the house?"

Mr Yasuhara replied by urging his horse into a canter.

"Last one back gets no dinner!" he called over his shoulder.

Mr Davis kicked his horse and was soon galloping after his friend. They raced neck and neck all the way back to the front of the house, where Mai was standing having just received a letter.

"Woah," Mr Yasuhara said, steadying his stead. "I think you'll find I won."

"You did no such thing!" Mr Davis replied. "Why, if we took off your head start, I won fair and square!"

"What did you bet?" Mai asked.

"Dinner," Mr Yasuhara said.

"Ah, well that could be a problem," Mai mumbled as she opened her letter.

"Why?" Mr Davis enquired.

"Well, our cook was feeling rather unwell, and I feared his illness to be infectious. So I sent home most of the kitchen staff."

Both mens' mouths fell open.

"But how will we eat?" Mr Davis asked.

Mai laughed and tucked her letter back into its envelope.

"How about the pair of you cook us something? I think as I was the first at the front door, I won the race, after all."

She turned on her heel and retreated into the house.

"You weren't even racing!" Mr Davis objected. "She sent home the kitchen staff! We'll have to visit my parents, they'll feed us!"

Mr Yasuhara laughed.

"You are that frightened of cooking?"

"I've never cooked a day in my life… Perhaps there will be enough for sandwiches…"

"Oh nonsense! How hard can it be?"Mr Yasuhara asked. Mr Davis looked horrified. "Unless you're scared of my beating you again?"

The horrified stare morphed into a mask of delight.

"You challenge me to a cooking battle?"

"I do, sir!"

"Then consider your challenge accepted!"

X~X~X

The remaining kitchen maid suggested a pie, figuring she could make the pastry and the men could cut the vegetables and meat. She soon regretted this.

"I want mine to have a decorate pattern," Mr Yasuhara declared. "Show me how to do that?"

The maid whimpered under his glare.

"No, show me first!" Mr Davis insisted.

The maid opened her mouth, her eyes darting from her master's brother to her mistress's cousin.

"I think I heard the bell!" she squeaked, and ran away.

"You frightened her!" Mr Davis accused Mr Yasuhara.

"I? I frightened her? You were the one asking her to validate your poor attempts at chopping carrots!"

"Poor attempt? I think you'll find they're perfect! They are all exactly the same size!"

"Yes, and you have so few of them that your pie will be small and pathetic."

"You take that back about my pie!"

"Only about your pie?" Mr Yasuhara asked.

Without realising, the two men had squared up against each other.

"What else about me do you think is small and pathetic? I beg you'll tell me," Mr Davis demanded.

"There are ladies present so I would not think of speaking the truth aloud."

"The maid left."

"I was talking about Luna."

Both men looked around to see the grey cat stealing some of the cut up chicken. The tension broke and they laughed.

"Perhaps if we combine everything we will make enough for dinner," Mr Davis said. "And I think we can lattice the pie by cutting strips and weaving them."

"If you arrange the filling, I shall attempt to make the lid?" Mr Yasuhara suggested.

"An excellent plan."

They worked in silence for a few minutes before Mr Davis felt compelled to speak.

"I can assure you that nothing about me is small, or pathetic."

"Oh really?" Mr Yasuhara asked. "I'm surprised you feel the need to impress this fact upon me of all people."

"Why not you?"

Mr Yasuhara had no answer for that. He concentrated on weaving the pastry that he had cut.

"Yasuhara," Mr Davis started, "I know we have only known each other a few days, but after the annulment, I will be sad to never see you again."

"There is no reason why we cannot remain friends," Mr Yasuhara said, not looking around. "You might visit me in London when you have time. My abode may not be as grand as—"

"I care nothing for grandness," Mr Davis said.

"As long as there is a cook?"

"I have never appreciated the staff as much as at this moment." He laughed and Mr Yasuhara joined him. "I hope we do not poison your cousin with this mess."

"Mess?" Mr Yasuhara repeated in mock offence. "This weaving is the best thing I have ever done!"

Mr Davis moved around the table to admire his friend's handiwork.

"Well it began well…"

"It's a unique design," Mr Yasuhara defended. "Besides, it's all in the tasting anyway. Bring that damn pot over here."

Mr Davis grabbed the pie dish, full of meat and vegetables.

"Ought we to put some kind of gravy in there?"

"Have we any gravy?"

Both men looked around for gravy, as if it would just appear in front of them. It did not.

"Who wants a sloppy pie anyway?"

"I don't like gravy anyway!"

They lifted the pastry lid over the pie and tidied it up. Mr Yasuhara opened the oven and Mr Davis placed the dish inside.

"How long does it take to cook?"

"I have absolutely no idea? Where is the bell, I'll call for the maid."

"We're in the kitchen," Mr Yasuhara pointed out. "There is nothing to ring."

"Drat and damn."

"We could remain here and check on it every few minutes?"

Both men sighed and sank onto a bench.

"Remind me to tell Noll to give his staff a pay rise; they deserve it for having to do this every day."

"Will do."

Mr Davis looked to Mr Yasuhara and grinned.

"You are covered in scraps of food," he teased. "Here, let me get rid of it for you…"

Mr Davis began picking potato peelings off of Mr Yasuhara's jacket.

"It's because I forgot my eyeglasses."

"You wear eyeglasses?"

"Usually only for detailed tasks…"

"My father refuses to wear his because they look so abominable. When he becomes desperate, he'll wear his monocle."

"I gave up with fashion a long time ago. I would have been in dire straights had you not assisted me with clothing before your mother's ball…"

Mr Davis smiled.

"So how close exactly do you have to be to see my face clearly?" he asked.

"Well… Let me see," Mr Yasuhara said. He shifted around and leant towards Mr Davis. "I can see your features about this close." He paused in his movements about a foot and a half from his friend. "But if I want to see you in perfect detail…" He moved closer again.

Mr Davis gulped as Mr Yasuhara's face stopped only six inches from his own.

"About there?" he asked, mouth dry. His eyes flicked to Mr Yasuhara's lips.

"Yes," Mr Yasuhara said. "About here."

"Your eyesight really is quite poor then."

"Yes, quite dreadful…"

For a whole minute, neither of them moved. Then, neither quite sure who started it, they were kissing. Their lips pressing against each other's with a fervent desire to continue forever.

"Ahh!"

The scream broke them apart. Both men looked around to see the maid running away.

Mr Davis swore. Mr Yasuhara jumped up and strode away. He made for the window and stared out of it as if he had been there all along

"I… Took leave of my senses!" he declared, his tone cold and unfeeling.

"We both did," Mr Davis agreed. "But someone must silence that maid! We'll both be ruined if she tells a soul!"

Neither man could meet the other's eye.

"I have a little money—"

"I will deal with it," Mr Davis insisted. "You stay here and keep an eye on dinner."

And with that, he strode away.


	12. Chapter 11

"You look miserable," Colonel Lin accused.

"My face is perfectly neutral," Noll objected.

"I think we must agree to disagree on what 'perfectly neutral' is…"

Noll opened his mouth to speak, then leant back in the carriage and scowled.

"Mai wants to annul our marriage on the basis of fraud."

"But—"

"I have said I will assist in her case once I have returned."

"You will?" Lin asked, surprised.

"Yes, she is not happy. It is not fair of me to keep her from her happiness."

"But where will she go?"

"To live with her cousin, he is her lawyer."

The two men stared out of their respective windows.

"When the truth came out," Lin began, "I hoped that it would not come to this. I hoped that with the revelation that you would both make more effort to become acquainted with each other. Your wife is such a pleasant woman. You would suit each other well."

Noll nodded.

"Is there no hope?" Lin asked.

"No. And it is better to do it now before there are more complications."

"More complications?"

"If we were to have children, it would be hard. The law would say they would be to stay with me and yet how could I take children away from their mother? It would be despicable of me."

The Colonel shrugged and let the conversation die.

* * *

Mai sat, idly stroking Luna and reading a letter she had just received from Miss Hara.

 _My dear Mai,_

 _I wish I could say London was full of joy but I fear my own circumstances are getting worse by the minute. I mentioned before that my father has been playing at cards. I overheard Mama and him speaking last night and I fear the worst. He owes a great deal of money to a Lord Urado, he's the viscount of some northern county that I am sure I do not care for._

 _This would be bad enough, but my father suggested paying his debt by providing Lord Urado with an eligible wife. I am sure you can guess who they mean. I do not know what to do, my dear Mai… I am only glad you are safe from this fate._

 _I met this Lord Urado this morning when he called upon my parents and he is the most unpleasant being. His manners may be fine but his eyes leer at me like a beast. I cannot think of him without shuddering._

 _If I were to run away, would you accept me and hide me away? Please give me some hope. I know it won't be as bad as all that, but I had hoped to find a nice young man like you have done._

 _I envy your happiness and hope to hear from you very soon._

A knock at the door drew Mai from her thoughts, she looked up to see Mr Davis.

"I apologise for the intrusion," he said. "But I must leave, some urgent business calls me to my parents at once. I left your cousin overseeing dinner, but I daresay he may require some of your assistance."

"At once? Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, think nothing of it, I shall be back soon enough. Maybe a week or two, we'll see."

"Then I wish you a good journey," Mai said.

Mr Davis bowed and escaped the room. Mai reread her friend's letter once more, then pocketed it. She removed Luna from her lap and sighed.

"I must go and check on my cousin, do you want to come, Luna?"

Luna neglected to answer verbally, and instead, went to curl up with her sleeping kittens.

"Suit yourself then."

Mai made her way down to the kitchens, where she found her cousin sitting by the oven, checking it every few minutes.

"It'll never cook if you keep opening the door," Mai said.

"Ah, cousin, I was just seeing if it was done yet!"

"How long has it been in?"

"About twenty minutes I would say."

Mai laughed.

"I think it'll take a little longer than that. Did Mr Davis say his farewells to you?"

Mr Yasuhara's eyes widened in alarm.

"His farewells?"

"Yes, he just came and spoke to me. Some business has called him away from us. I fear by the time he returns, you might have left for London again. Perhaps with me too."

"He did not say a word to me," Mr Yasuhara confessed.

"How rude of him, I thought you two had become fast friends," Mai said. "Such a pity. Though perhaps my situation with his brother has soured him to your friendship. I am sorry if that is the case."

"I am sure he was just distracted by his business," Mr Yasuhara said, forcing a smile. "I doubt he would be so petty as to blame either of us for the situation."

"I would hope that to be the case. I did think him a very kind, handsome man, did you not?"

"I did."

Mr Yasuhara leant forwards to again check the pie.

"Cousin, if you check that pie one more time we will be eating it raw," Mai teased.

"Sorry."

Mai frowned at his expression.

"Are you well?"

"Yes, I… I might go and lie down for a few minutes, I think the exertion of the morning has tired me greatly," Mr Yasuhara said, standing up.

"Then I will call you down for dinner. I shall watch the pie in your place."

* * *

Mai thought her cousin out of spirits all evening, and it was only as she readied for bed that she found out the reason why. She had been braiding her hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"I'm begging your pardon, mis— Madam! But I was hoping to speak with you about something…"

It was the kitchen maid.

"Do come in, I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Lucy, Madam, Lucy Maybridge."

"A pleasure, Miss Maybridge, what can I do for you?" Mai asked as she tied off her braid.

"Madam, earlier, when I was helping your cousin and brother with the cooking, I left them alone for a few moments. They were behaving quite childishly, but nothing untoward I promise you."

"Yes?" Mai prompted, holding back a yawn.

"But when I returned they… Madam, they were kissing! Like lovers!"

Miss Maybridge slapped her hands over her mouth as if the mere words were scandalous.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's true, Madam, I saw it with my own eyes and I did not know what to do so I ran away and—"

"I think there must be some mistake. Your eyes must have played a trick on you. Neither Mr Yasuhara nor Mr Davis would ever do something so—"

"I saw it, Madam! Please believe me."

Mai soaked in the maid's earnest gaze and she nodded.

"Miss Maybridge, I will speak to them both and deal with it."

"They will be punished? What they did was ungodly!"

Mai felt an unexplained anger grow in her stomach and she stood up, straightened her nightgown and did her best to look down at the maid who was several inches taller than her.

"Miss Maybridge, you quite forget yourself. I said I would deal with the situation and I will. Now run off to bed."

The maid curtsied and scampered away. Mai sank down onto her bed and groaned. Was this maid to be trusted? She did not know the staff well enough. Her husband had not wanted her to get involved with the running of the house. And she had sent Mrs Alexander home with the rest of the kitchen staff.

"Damn and drat."

* * *

Mai woke the next morning with the resolve to wait until her husband returned to deal with the situation. She knew not what else could be done. Mr Davis had gone away on business anyway.

Nothing could be done until both brothers returned.

She passed Miss Maybridge in the corridor during the course of the morning and she conveyed this plan. The maid nodded and continued on her way.

Mai said nothing of the matter to her cousin, but observed him closely. After that first evening of quiet contemplation, he seemed to have regained his usual cheerful air. He threw himself into his work regarding her case, using Noll's study at Mai's request.

She used the time to write back to her friend in London.

 _Dear Masako,_

 _If there is anything I can do then write to me at once. I will do all in my power to assist you, even if you run away! Though I beg of you that that might be a last resort. Surely your mother cannot find it in herself to agree to such a proposal?_

Mai felt tears of her own rising to her eyes as she thought about her friend being forced into a marriage with such an unpleasant man. She felt guilt for her own situation. Perhaps her husband was socially inept and awkward, but he was at least kind and considerate. She had never felt preyed upon or disturbed by his presence. Even Luna had taken a liking to him before his departure.

Even if they were to annul their marriage, she would remember him as a good man and wish him every happiness.

She wrote nothing of her thoughts to her friend. Once again, she did not want to burden Miss Hara any more than she already seemed to be. Instead, she filled her letter with talk of the kittens, before going to visit them herself.

Since they had mastered the art of walking, the kittens had taken off in all directions. Mai had relocated their basket to the ground floor, where they might not fall down any stairs. She also instructed the staff to ensure that certain doors were kept closed, so that they had some hope of containing the animals.

Luna would occasionally be seen within the household rounding them up. She would carry them back to the basket and clean them before they escaped again for further exploration.

Mai spent many of the days in waiting for her husband to return in this manner. She had been unable to find a pianoforte in the house and had no money in which to purchase one of her own. Had she been staying longer, she might have saved her pin money for such a thing. But she wouldto be leavingsoon, if all went to plan.

* * *

"I am not sure why you bothered," Colonel Lin muttered. "If she is—"

"The beast will give my own horse company. Mai may take the animal with her back to London if she has the means by which to provide for it."

"You know that is not the case. Her cousin may put her up, but I doubt very much that his kindness will extend to a horse."

Noll did not bother to argue. The beast had been offered to him at a reduced price because the previous owner had no means of caring for it himself. It had been the Colonel who noticed it would be the perfect size for a lady without realising the effect these words would have on his friend.

They were on the return journey to Highfield Hall and hoped to arrive before supper. Noll had sent a scout ahead to warn the household of his arrival and the need for extra food at the table that night.

As they trundled through the countryside, Noll gave up with his book. The rocking of the carriage making him feel a little ill. Instead he thought of home. He wondered idly how the kittens were doing and if Mai had chosen to name them yet.

He had wanted them named sooner rather than later. He hated referring to them as 'the grey one' or 'the white one'. But his wife had insisted on waiting until they were a little older, as if she feared they would not make it. Perhaps now she would accept his suggestion of naming them after stars, to follow in the line of thought that their mother was named Luna, after the moon.

"What has you looking so happy?" the Colonel asked, disturbing Noll's thoughts.

"The kittens."

Lin chuckled.

"I did not take you for a lover of cats."

"Neither had I," Noll confessed. "We had none during my childhood. But I confess that these tiny furballs have quite captivated me. There is something innocently refreshing about them."

"I can see the house."

Noll lent his head out of the window of the carriage and spotted Highfield Hall.

"Good. I am starving and in great need of a cup of tea."

Once the carriage had pulled to a stop, servants jumped to work collecting their belongings and caring for the horses. Noll strode towards the front doors, where he met Mr Alexander.

"How is everything?" he asked.

"Fine. Your wife gave some of the kitchen staff time away due to illness, but they have returned now in fine health."

"They were not duping her I hope?"

"My wife, who also caught the illness, did not think so," Mr Alexander said. "I cannot speak for the others, but she was confined to her bed for two days and was quite sick."

Noll nodded.

"Am I right in thinking she is also well again?"

"Yes, quite well, I thank you. Your wife and her cousin were waiting for your arrival before dinner, shall I call for it to be served?"

"Where is my brother?" Noll asked.

"He returned to your parents' estate, not long after you left yourself."

Noll nodded again.

"In that case, call for dinner. I want to change before I eat but I shan't take long."

But Noll had made it no further than the staircase when he was assaulted from behind.

"Sir! You must listen to me!" the female voice begged as she clutched at his coat.

"Get off him!" Mr Alexander shouted.

Noll tried to pick himself up from the stairs, but the female still clung to him.

"Sir, please! I told your wife but she did nothing! I saw great evil in this house and they must be punished!"

Noll felt the figure wrenched from him and he was finally able to stand. He turned to see a maid being held back by Mr Alexander.

"What is all this about?" he demanded.

"My Lord, I have no idea what—" Mr Alexander began.

"I saw Mr Davis and Mr Yasuhara!" the maid screamed. "I saw them! They kissed! Like lovers! I saw it!"

Mai and Mr Yasuhara had just entered the hallway to see what all the commotion was about. Noll's eyes flickered from them to the maid in front of him.

"You must be mis—" he began.

"I am not! I saw it! With my own eyes!"

"Hold your tongue!" Mr Alexander ordered. "You have just embarrassed yourself in front of your master. My Lord, I knew nothing of this."

"It is quite alright, Mr Alexander. I do not blame you in the slightest. Maid, do you have any proof to back up these allegations? Or do you just seek to defame a man who is not here and thus cannot defend himself?"

The maid sank back under his cold glare and said nothing.

"Take her away. I will think of this after I have changed."

He turned and strode up the stairs in silence. He reached his bedchamber with his mind reeling, to find that he would not have a moment's peace, for Mai had followed him.

"She had told me the same tale," Mai said upon entry to the room. "But with you gone and your brother away on business at your parents, I did not know what to do. I told her that the matter would wait until your return."

"Wait until my return indeed," Noll muttered as he stripped off his jacket. "Do you know of any truth to the matter?"

"I do not. I had dismissed the kitchen staff until they were well again. My cousin and your brother had been out riding and racing each other. When they returned I told them of the situation and challenged them to cook. It had been meant for a joke, but they had attempted it. The maid, Lucy Maybridge, had been helping them. She told me that she left them alone for a few minutes and when she returned that they were kissing. She was quite insistent about it, and I cannot see why she would lie."

"You are too naive," Noll said, as he continued to change. Mai had turned her back to give him some privacy. "She can lie about this and then demand money from us to keep quiet about it."

"But if we turn—"

"Turn her away? Then she will tell all. My brother's reputation will be ruined and so will your cousin's." He sighed heavily. "Have you spoken to your cousin on the matter?"

"No. I could not bear the thought of accusing him of something so… He has been so kind to me."

"I understand."

Noll pulled on a fresh shirt and made himself look vaguely presentable.

"Let's eat, then we can deal with this mess."

And so together, as man and wife, they went down to the dining room, where Mr Yasuhara was already sat, waiting. Noll stared at him for a moment, curious to see if he would speak, but he did not.

They ate in silence and once done and Mai had made them tea, they dismissed the servants.

"Yasuhara, you know what I must ask you," Noll said. "You heard the accusations against yourself and my brother. You must know I want nothing but happiness for my brother and if… If the accusations against you are true, it is a capital offence. The maid seems to want for both your heads."

"Any lawyer could argue that she was mistaken," Mr Yasuhara said curtly. "What she said would not hold up in a court of law. She has no proof."

"Even if it does not hold up in a court of law, if the rumours are spread then my brother would be ruined," Noll stated. "I am sure he could live with this but it would upset my mother greatly, and that in turn would upset him."

Mr Yasuhara's jaw clenched.

"He is expected to marry and produce heirs," Noll went on. "How is he to find a wife if there are rumours he prefers to…" He could not bring himself to finish the sentence. "I do not know what to do."

"Then put about that this maid is a liar and fire her. She will never find work again and no one will believe her stories. Spread the rumour about her before she spreads one about Mr Davis," Mr Yasuhara said.

"Without decent work she'll be forced into prostitution!" Mai exclaimed. "You cannot put that upon anyone!"

"Well perhaps she'll make a good whore!" Mr Yasuhara stood up from his seat at the table and stormed from the scene, he paused only at the doorway to hiss a few further words over his shoulder. "I will take my leave of you now and return to London. Good day to you."

"Mr Yasuhara! Please!" Mai made to stand up.

"I will still take your case," he shouted over his shoulder.

"No, I mean—"

Noll caught Mai's arm.

"Let him go. He is angry."

"But I don't want him to leave…" Mai mumbled, she sank back into her seat and wiped away tears.

Noll glanced at his weeping wife and swallowed. Then he shuffled his chair closer to hers and pulled her such that she was crying into his shoulder. Mai complied without much thought of what was happening.

It was only when her tears dried up that she realised.

"Oh! I have made your shirt wet, I am so sorry. I should have excused myself."

"It is quite alright. You are my wife, I… Oh. Of course," Noll said, having made a realisation of his own. "Of course, I understand your sentiment. I apologise. I merely wished to help."

He stood up and left the room and Mai. She watched him go with an ache in her heart.

* * *

 **Author's note: What a week. I have cried at work this week. That is how well life is going right now! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

Noll sat down before bed and opened his post. Luna appeared for a few minutes to wind herself around his leg. He gave the cat a perfunctory pat before she stalked off and then returned to his mail. Several were letters of business that he put aside for the morrow. The only letter that he had any interest for was the one from his mother.

 _Dear Oliver,_

 _I hope you are well. I wish I had time to bore you with my usual 'mindless drivel' as you so kindly put it, but in truth, I am concerned about your brother. He promised to have dinner with your father and I on Friday, when he did not come I expected a note on Saturday. I am writing this on Sunday and will post it on Monday if I still receive nothing. I wrote to him to prompt him but nothing._

 _I want to know if he is upset in anyway, I know you do not like me meddling, but I am worried and—_

Noll did not finish the rest of the letter. He glanced around at the others in his pile of post and saw one labelled for his brother in his mother's hand. He did not need to open it to know what it was.

"Gene, what are you doing…?"

Making up his mind, Noll threw down the letters and stormed from the room. He passed Mai on the staircase.

"Where are you going?"

"My parents."

"What? Why?" she asked, turning to follow him back down the stairs.

"They never received my brother."

"What?"

"I think Gene is missing. I have to go to my parents to be sure."

"This late? Wait until morning, when it is light! It would be dangerous to ride in thi—"

"I am going now."

"What if he is not there?"

"Then I shall go and find him."

They had reached the front door.

"You know what this looks like, right?" Mai asked. "Innocent people do not often run away."

Noll did not need to confirm her suspicion, they both knew it to be true. He leant forward, kissed her on the forehead without so much as a second thought, and left.

* * *

Noll rode through the night at a dangerously fast pace. He arrived at Westbeck Manor some time before midnight and demanded entry.

"Gene? Is that you?" Lady Everston asked as she ran towards him.

"No."

"Oliver! Where is Gene? I am so worried!"

"I had to be sure he was not here. He left Highfield almost a week ago. I do not understand it."

"Why would he leave without telling anyone?" Lord Everston asked.

"I do not know," Noll lied. "But if he is definitely not here— Have you checked the outhouses?"

"You think he would hide in one? But why would he do that?"

"He might. I do not know why he has done this. I ought to have checked my own. Drat. I must return. Send me word as soon as you have had them all checked."

"Oliver, you can't possibly return this late at night! You must only have arrived back from Scotland today! Rest here, return in the morning."

"No. I must go and check."

He left again before either of his parents could argue.

* * *

Mai had really tried to remain awake. But her eyelids slowly lowered and she drifted off, leant against the wall, waiting for her husband to return.

The Colonel had noticed her waiting, and smiled. He took his own seat near the front door to await his friend's return. He knew Noll would not stay overnight at his parents unless forced.

Lin had just begun to doze himself when the front door opened.

"Noll," Lin said, standing to greet him. "Well? What news is there?"

"He was never received at my parents. They are having the outhouses checked, we need to set people here to check the outhouses." Noll looked around to see Mai sleeping, still leaning against the wall. "Why is she still here?"

"She was waiting for you, I think she was worried."

Noll scowled.

"All she had done is cause a delay. I will carry her up. Or perhaps I should leave her here."

"Go and arrange the search, I will deal with her if you find it so cumbersome," Lin said.

Noll scowled again and walked off. Lin sighed and shook Mai's shoulder. She stirred a little. He shook her again.

"Lady Nollington, you need to wake up."

"Hmm."

"Lady Nollington, please. Your husband has returned."

This had a better effect.

"Noll is back? Where is he?" she asked, wiping the sleepy dust from her eyes and trying to stand. She swayed a little and clutched the back of the chair to steady herself. "Where is he?"

"He has gone to organise a search of the outbuildings, he requests that you go to bed."

Mai looked up at the Colonel with a frown.

"Go to bed? But his brother is missing! I must help!"

"And you can help by resting," the Colonel insisted. "Come, let me help you up the stairs."

"I am perfectly capable!" Mai's voice rose in volume. "Which outhouse do you want me to search? I will put on my boots."

"Lady Nollington, I really must insist—"

"And why cannot I help?" she demanded.

Before the Colonel could answer, Noll returned.

"Mai, go to bed. You will just get in the way."

"But—"

"Go, or I will withdraw my help with your case."

Mai's mouth fell open in shock. Then she closed it again tight. She stormed past her husband and the Colonel and up the stairs and out of sight.

"I'm not sure that was entirely wise," Lin said carefully.

"Are you going to assist me or cause trouble?" Noll asked.

"Where do you want me to look?"

* * *

Mai was now wide awake. She paced back and forth across the bedroom, railing against her husband.

"How dare he? All I wanted was to help! The idiot! The utter idiot! His eyesight is dreadful! I have seen how closely he puts those books of his to his face! And I would only have assisted in the darkness! What if Mr Davis has fallen somewhere and is injured?"

She kicked her bedpost and immediately regretted it. Wincing in pain, she decided she would make herself useful in other ways. Once all the men had gone out to search for things, she knew they would return and want sustenance, she could arrange that. If Mr Davis had truly fled, where might he have gone? She could come up with a list of potential places.

Mai sat with her ear to the door, waiting for the echoes of activity from downstairs to end. When it did, she hurried down and rang for a servant.

Mrs Alexander came; she had already been roused from slumber when her husband was called. Mai explained what she wanted done and between them they had food and drinks prepared. While the servants worked, Mai asked them all if they could remember if Mr Davis had ever mentioned a place he would like to go.

She wrote down every place mentioned — for Mr Davis liked to talk to the kitchen staff whenever they provided him with food — then found a map from her husband's study and used some stray chess pieces to mark their locations.

Men started to arrive back from their searches. Mai asked them where they had searched and what they had found. She noted it all down and kept it beside the map before sending them to get porridge and a drink.

Noll and Lin were the last to return. Smiling smugly, she greeted them with cups of tea and a presentation of her findings. Her husband was too tired to be irritated by her disobeying his orders.

"I think Bath or London most likely," Noll said, looking at the map. "They are large enough that he could be lost in a crowd. A smaller town and he would be too noticeable."

"That's a reasonable assumption. Though he knows Yasuhara lives in London, so he may have avoided that place," Lin said.

"True but London is vast," Noll said. "We must set out and search these places. Will you go to London for me? I have a friend you can stay with. I will go to Bath. If we set out at first light…"

"I'm coming with you," Mai piped up.

"No, you're—"

"If I don't come, it will look odd," she interrupted. "But if I di come, we can avoid the rumours by saying that we are visiting the town."

"What rumours?"

"There will be rumours, Noll," Lin said. "Someone will be careless and speak. Someone will say your brother is missing. It will not be malicious, but it will happen."

Noll swore under his breath.

"Go and get some rest," Mai suggested. "We can set out once everyone is rested."

"A sensible suggestion," Lin said.

Noll did not bother to argue. He finished his tea, ignored offers of porridge, and headed up to bed.

"Thank you," Lin said, once Noll had left. "This has been most helpful."

Mai smiled and they both departed for bed.

* * *

The following morning — though, in reality, it was merely later that day — Noll arranged for letters to be sent to his parents explaining what had happened. He had received one early saying that they had had no luck in locating his brother. He wrote another for Lin to take to London to beg the assistance of his friend in lodging the Colonel.

He and Mai set out for Bath mid morning and they spent the entire day on the road. The journey took over ten hours, closer to eleven when the time to change horses was taken into account.

They arrived at the hotel and went straight to their lodgings for sleep.

They had not spoken the entire day. Noll was too annoyed with his wife for meddling and insisting she come along. Mai was merely waiting for an apology. She had, after all, helped a great deal with the entire ordeal.

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay so I have tickets to see Harry Potter and the Cursed Child TOMORROW (and Friday because it's so long it's in two parts) and to celebrate I decided (a week ago) to write a Hogwarts AU for GH but it just kept getting longer and today I decided it was finished because it is 10k EXACTLY. So if you want me to post it (it's now in five parts) then you should totally review and say so... And tell me what you thought of this chapter and if anyone wants to finish all my WIPs that would also be fab okay thanks byeeeee!**


	14. Chapter 13

Lin arrived in London a great deal before the Nollington's made it to Bath. He knocked on the door of Noll's friend and was shown inside by the butler to wait for the lady of the house to become available.

She joined him in the drawing room half an hour later, dressed fashionably and clutching a piece of toast.

"I am so sorry, Jennings did not mention your arrival to me until just now. I beg your pardon, I wanted to meet with you but I also want to finish my breakfast."

"That is quite fine, Madam," Lin said, bowing. "Colonel Lin at your service." He produced a letter and held it out for her.

"Madoka Mori at yours," the lady said, taking the letter and a bite of toast. "Please sit."

She opened the letter and read its contents greedily.

"So Eugene has gone missing," she surmised. "What an idiot. Well, of course you must stay here. I will have a room prepared for you. I have a curricle you may borrow for your needs."

"Thank you."

"But I must insist on driving you, my ponies will not respond half so well to another driver," Miss Mori went on. "I won't get in your way, I promise."

Lin raised an eyebrow at his hostess.

"Noll had given me an inkling that you might want to… Assist?"

"Oh I bet he told you a hundred horrible things about me," Miss Mori said, laughing. "But he forgets that I do know Eugene quite well and that I also know London quite well…"

"I fear that Noll was prejudiced by his childhood memories of your teasing, and forgot your real value in this case," Lin said, smiling graciously. "I would be happy to accept your assistance as long as you swear an oath of secrecy regarding the whole matter."

"I will not tell another soul!"

* * *

Their first day in Bath was highly unsuccessful. Lord and Lady Nollington strolled about the town, calling in at every place that Noll recognised the name of in hope that his recognition meant that Mr Davis had mentioned it to him.

None of the patrons of these places had seen Mr Davis in months.

They supped and returned to their room to retire for the night, dejected. Noll collapsed onto the bed and lay with his head in his hands.

"Where else are we to look?" he asked. "We have searched the whole of Bath."

"You're being dramatic," Mai replied from the chair by the window. "We have not searched even a quarter of Bath! Besides, now people know we are looking for your brother, they will send word."

They had put about the story that they had meant to meet Mr Davis in Bath, but that Mr Davis had failed to mention where he would be staying before his departure. Those that knew Mr Davis had laughed.

"So like the young Mr Davis," one barkeep had said. "Such an enthusiastic, good young man."

Noll sighed.

"Tomorrow I will go alone," Noll said. "You can enjoy the town."

"You will do no such thing. I am your wife," Mai protested. "We will go together!"

"You will slow—"

"I kept up with you all of today, I see now reason why tomorrow will be any different."

She balled her fists up and tried to keep the frustration from her voice.

"I see no point in keeping up this farce! You want to end this marriage. You do not want to be my wife," Noll spat.

"And with the way you are treating me now, can you blame me?" Mai stood up in anger. "I am doing everything I can to help you and save your brother's reputation and you treat me with disdain!"

Mai walked to the door and made to open it.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a letter to write."

"What on earth for?"

"To complain bitterly about you to your mother!"

And with that, Mai stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She took a deep breath, then made her way down to the ground floor, where she asked for a sheaf of paper and a pen. The proprietor lent her the use of his study and she set to work.

 _Dear Masako,_

 _I write to you now with a proposal that might save two people that I hold dear in my heart. A foolish maid thought she saw something she did not. She may put about a rumour about someone I care for and the best way that I can see to put a stop to this would be for the young man in question to marry._

 _I know your father wants to marry you off to Urado, but it will not do. You will be unhappy there. I cannot stand the thought of it. This young man is a kind soul, even if his reputation is to be marred by this maid. He will treat you well. I hope you understand my meaning._

 _If you do, and if this is amenable to you, then ride at once to Highfield Hall. I will send word there to expect you and give my express orders to pay for any carriage fares you may encounter, if this is a hindrance to you. Do not tell your father! Or even your mother, if you cannot trust her with this plan. I am in Bath right now, but I expect to return soon._

 _All my love,_

 _Mai_

Mai folded it, addressed it and sealed it with wax. She took another sheaf of paper and wrote a note to Highfield Hall, giving her instructions. Once both letters were writ, she thanked the proprietor and left the hotel to post them at once, despite the lateness of the evening.

* * *

Noll did not bother to go after his wife. He sat on the bed, alternating between cursing at himself and trying to think of where else his brother could be. Perhaps Lin was having greater luck in London. Perhaps he had already been found there, news would take time to travel to him.

He stood, and began pacing. The hour was late. Mai had not returned, he had no idea where his brother was and Noll knew not how to help.

"Damn and drat."

"What are you damning?"

Noll spun around to see Mai standing in the doorway. She shivered.

"Where have you been? I was— You're cold! You have been outside? Why did you not take a coat?"

Noll pulled the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around his wife's shoulders, guiding her to sit after shutting the door.

"I'm fine, it's not that cold out," Mai insisted. "I had letters to post and very little is open this—"

"You went… Mai, this is not the country! People in cities are not as kind! You could have been robbed! Set upon by thieves!"

"I grew up in London, Oliver, I know how to conduct myself in a city," Mai replied, her voice soft.

"What if someone had propositioned you?!"

"Oliver!" Mai took hold of his hands. "I am fine, nothing happened to me."

Noll looked away, but left his hands in Mai's.

"What were these letters you had to send? How were they so important that you would risk causing me more trouble by losing you as well as my brother? They were not truly complaints to my mother, where they?"

Mai pulled away.

"I wrote to a friend of mine. If that maid does put about this rumour, about your brother kissing another man, the only way I can think of to dispute this is for him to marry. We can lie and say that his flight from your household was one of passion, to meet his secret — female — lover."

"And you know someone desperate enough to marry someone even with a potentially ruined reputation?" Noll asked.

"Yes, I do," Mai said with a sigh. "For she is in desperate circumstances herself. Her father has gotten himself into gambling debt. To free himself, he is giving his daughter to the man he owes the money to as a bride. But this man is not a good person. She does not want to marry him."

"But her father will never agree to this," Noll pointed out.

"He does not need to," Mai said. "They can elope if they have to, but we may be able to force his hand to approving the marriage. It will depend on the circumstances. I have written to my friend and asked if she is willing. If she is, then I have told her to go to Highfield. I wrote to Highfield also, so that they would expect her and care for her…"

Noll remained silent for a moment.

"It might just work," he said finally. "But she is to know that he may not want… That his fancies lie…"

"I will tell her in person, I did not want that in a letter."

"You think she will object?"

"She might be disappointed, but compared to the alternative..." Mai trailed off. "I know what I would pick in her situation."

Noll nodded.

"It is late, we should sleep."

"Yes," Mai agreed.

She readied herself for bed and returned to find Noll waiting for her. He sat on his side and reached for her hand as she slipped under the covers.

"You're still cold."

"I am fine," Mai insisted.

"No, you're not. I cannot have you becoming ill. Come here, I will warm you up."

Mai had very little choice in the matter as Noll was considerably stronger than she was. He pulled her close and after pouting for a moment, Mai sank into his warmth.

She slipped an arm around him and held her head against his chest.

"I… I want to apologise for the way I treated you. I have let stress cloud my thoughts and it has affected how I have treated you."

"I understand," Mai mumbled. "I know how much you care for your brother, I cannot imagine the pain you are in."

Noll closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the top of Mai's head. Something in the back of his mind told him he should stop kissing his wife, but he was too tired to care.

"We should sleep."

"But my feet are still cold," Mai protested.

To prove her point, she put her cold toes on Noll's bare legs. Noll let out a high pitched squeal, quite unbecoming of a man of his station, and wriggled away. Mai laughed heartily when he scowled at her.

"That was cruel!"

Mai could not deny it. She laughed again and moved back to her side of the bed. Noll smiled and faced her.

"Mai, I… Thank you for your help."

Mai smiled.

* * *

For the first time since their marriage, Mai woke first the next morning. Much to her surprise, she found Noll's arm wrapped around her waist.

Blushing furiously, Mai tried to escape from his grip, but Noll's arm remained firmly where it was. Mai grimaced, closing her eyes, and tried to think of a way to get out of this situation.

She wriggled against her husband and managed to turn around so that she now found her head resting firmly against his chest.

"Oh bother," she mumbled.

How many times had he embraced her like this in her sleep without her knowledge? More blood rushed into her cheeks. She just needed to escape before he woke. If he woke and found them like this… It would be…

She just needed to escape.

She wriggled again, this time managing to slip down a little. Perhaps, she thought, she could slip underneath his arm. Mai took a deep breath and tried again. She could feel her nightgown riding up her legs as she moved down the bed, but there was no time for proper dress right now.

A sudden thought struck Mai. Her face would soon be very close to her husband's unmentionables. She shook the thought away and finally managed to escape from Noll's arm. Mai wriggled down a little more for good measure and then began to move away from her husbands legs and towards the edge of the bed.

"Mai, what are you doing?"

Mai squealed, pushed herself backwards and fell promptly off the bed, taking most of the covers with her. She landed on the floor with a soft 'oomph'.

"Mai?"

Blankets covered her body and Mai wanted nothing more than to curl up inside them and never leave. What would Noll _think_?

"Mai, if you don't reply I'm going to assume you've hurt yourself and that you require my assistance."

Mai squealed again.

"I'm fine!" she insisted. She began to untangle herself from the mess of blankets.

"Might I ask why you were wriggling at the bottom of the bed?"

"No, you might not," Mai replied.

She thought she heard a chuckle, but dismissed it. Then gentle hands removed the blankets. Mai was left sitting on the floor as Noll replaced the bedspread. She hastened to pull her nightgown down over her legs.

Noll offered Mai a hand and she took it. Once standing, she turned away from her husband. She should go and dress for the day.

"Mai, did I… Did I cause you discomfort?"

"What? No! Nothing happened!"

"I thought I… It must have been a dream."

Mai spun about.

"You thought what?"

Noll forced a smile.

"Nothing, I will go and dress."

Mai took a deep breath as Noll turned away.

"You had your arm around me. I was trying to release myself from your grip without disturbing your slumber, that's all. I meant nothing untoward by it."

Noll raised a hand to his face and rubbed at the stubble on his chin.

"That was wrong of me," he said. "Perhaps I should rent a separ—"

"It's quite all right," Mai insisted. "I understand nothing was meant by it. I will dress now."

She left, leaving Noll standing alone in the bedchamber. He groaned and placed his head in his hands.

He had hoped that the vague recollection of holding Mai safe against him had been a dream. She had felt discomfort by his actions. He had done that to her and worse, he had enjoyed holding her.

 _She doesn't want to stay with you_ , he reminded himself forcefully.

Ashamed, Noll dressed and headed down for breakfast.

* * *

 **Author's note: So this was supposed to come out yesterday but I got my days mixed up because bank holiday monday and eugh. Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 14

The second day of searching for Mr Davis was about as successful as the first. Noll was withdrawn for the entire day, which meant conversation between the couple had been terse.

That night, Noll made no motion to join Mai in bed.

"Oliver, please, come to bed."

"I wish to finish my book."

"You haven't been reading for the past half hour," Mai accused, evidently concerned. "Your eyes have not been moving. Is this about this morning?"

When Noll did not speak, Mai climbed out from under the covers. She moved towards his chair and took his book from his hands.

"Mai, I was read—"

"You were not reading," she said. "Come to bed."

Noll scowled.

"Mai, I did not mean to... To embrace you as I did and if this relationship is to end I really ought not to be engaging in such activities and—"

Mai bent down and cupped his face in her hand.

"You were seeking comfort, Oliver, I take no offence at it," she murmured. "Please, come and sleep. I will not be able to rest until I know you are too."

Noll moved away from Mai's hand.

"Mai… I ought not to be having the thoughts I have been having. I was not seeking comfort, I was seeking your touch."

Mai's eyes widened. She stepped backwards, away from her husband. Noll went on.

"I wanted to feel your skin, to know that you were safe and warm beside me. If any judge were to find out that these actions took place, any hope for your case to annul our marriage would be null and void. I will sleep in this chair. For your sake."

Mai's mouth opened and closed.

"I… I don't know what to say," she whispered. "But you need your sleep. Let me take the chair, I am smaller than you, I will fit better."

"I will not risk you falling ill."

"And what if you fall ill?" Mai demanded. "What if you become sick? I may be able to act in your name on some matters while we search, but in some places they will not listen to a woman. You know this. Come to bed. No judge need ever hear of what happened. We are the only two that know and I have no reason to tell. Do you?"

Noll's eyes fell to the floor, he could not answer in all honesty. He allowed Mai to guide him to the bed. She turned off the lights and he soon heard her breathing slow. Noll looked to his wife and closed his eyes.

"I have reason to tell," he whispered. "The more time I spend with you, the less sure I am that I want to let you go…"

He rolled over and urged sleep to consume him.

* * *

"A letter for you, Miss Hara."

Miss Hara took the letter from the butler in some surprise, but as soon as she recognised the handwriting, she smiled.

"Who is it from, dear?"

Miss Hara opened it before replying to her mother.

"From Mai."

Her mother coughed.

"From Lady Nollington," Miss Hara corrected. Her eyes scanned the paper, but her features remained in a drab smile. "It appears she is visiting Bath."

"Bath?"

"Yes, with her husband."

"How lovely."

Mrs Hara called for a light luncheon as her daughter devoured her friend's words. Miss Hara suddenly stood.

"I must reply at once, please excuse me."

"Masako! I have just called for food!"

"I will return shortly, I will not take long. She has invited me to stay with her in a few days."

"To stay with her? But how will you travel there? And to Bath?"

"No, Highfield Hall, and Miss Mori is also visiting." Miss Hara smiled. "She has suggested I visit Miss Mori to make the arrangements."

"Well then write at once. The food can wait."

Miss Hara curtsied and left the room. She retreated to her bedchamber and began writing at once.

 _Dear Mai,_

 _My mother is a lost cause, she fears losing our place in society that would come with my father's loss in fortune. She does not wish ill for me, but she is blind to how uncomfortable Urado makes me._

 _I think I would take anything over this right now._

 _I have no money for travel use. Therefore I am hoping that our mutual friend, Miss Mori, will assist me. She knows your husband, does she not? I have permission to visit her this afternoon. My mother thinks that I am visiting you as a friend with Miss Mori._

 _Urado will not marry me until September due to some other business he has until then. He does not wish to rush the matter. I think he enjoys holding the debt over my father's head._

 _This is not the life we wanted for each other as children, but perhaps in this course of action, we shall be closer. It is all I can hope for, even if I am to accept your dear friend who may never love me for me._

 _Thank you, dear friend,_

 _Masako_

Miss Hara arranged the letter to be sent and then joined her mother for luncheon. After eating, she dressed for visiting and chose to walk to Miss Mori's residence.

It was a pleasant walk as the sun shone in a cloudless sky, and she arrived at Newhall House as a curricle pulled up.

"Miss Hara! What are you doing in this part of the town?" Miss Mori's voice cried, full of surprise.

Miss Hara watched as a man in a Colonel's uniform stepped down from the vehicle and helped the lady down.

"Miss Mori, I have come to see you and beg your help."

Miss Mori frowned, then handed the horses over to a stable boy.

"Then come in at once."

Once inside, Miss Mori called for refreshments and begged Miss Hara tell her what was wrong.

"Miss Mori, I have come to you as my only hope. But…" Miss Hara's eyes darted to the colonel.

"Colonel Lin, would you give us a minute?"

"Of course. Thank you for your assistance this morning."

Once Lin had left, Miss Hara explained all.

"My father has lost his fortune gambling; playing at cards and the like. He owes a great deal of money to a Lord Urado. Lord Urado has suggested a marriage between him and myself as payment. Lord Urado, while I cannot fault his standing, makes me deeply uncomfortable. He is an old man."

"And you do not want to marry an old man."

Miss Hara nodded.

"I received this letter from Ma— Lady Nollington."

Miss Hara handed Miss Mori Mai's letter. Miss Mori read it with great interest, and as she did so, she smiled.

"Lady Nollington is a clever woman," she surmised. "Colonel Lin need not have left us."

"He need not?" Miss Hara asked.

"You do not know the full situation, do you?" When Miss Hara shook his head, Miss Mori called for the Colonel to return. "Colonel Lin, would you explain the situation regarding Mr Davis to my young friend here. She might be able to help."

Colonel Lin frowned, but obliged.

"I do not know if you were aware, but Mr Yasuhara visited Lady Nollington at the same time that Mr Davis visited his brother. A maid claimed to see Mr Yasuhara and Mr Davis behaving in a way that is considered unacceptable. She is threatening to spread this rumour and potentially ruin Mr Davis's reputation. Mr Davis has since run away. I am in London searching for him. Your friend is in Bath doing likewise."

"And so they hope that by marrying me, no one will suspect the rumour to be true," Miss Hara surmised.

"Exactly. His running away can be played off as him running off to see a girl, you, in this case. He is known for being a little impulsive so it would not be out of character."

Miss Hara took a deep breath.

"What is Mr Davis truly like?" she asked Miss Mori. "Mai, I mean, Lady Nollington, met his brother at your party but—"

"Ah," Colonel Lin butted in. "I fear you have not been told the entire story on that matter either…"

"The entire story?" Miss Hara prompted, concerned.

Colonel Lin sighed.

"Lord and Lady Everston have two twin sons, Eugene and Oliver. Up until recently, they were both known as Mr Davis, but Oliver inherited his late uncle's estate and became Lord Nollington. Eugene Davis suggested that he find a wife on his brother's behalf, because Oliver is not particularly social. Oliver agreed."

"And so Mr Eugene Davis visited me," Miss Mori continued. "I held my ball and introduced him to your friend."

"But Mai thought she was marrying the Mr Davis she met at the ball! Does she not know?"

Lin sighed.

"Yes, when Eugene visited Oliver, she saw her mistake. Mr Yasuhara visited not long after. He offered his services to help her annul the marriage on the basis of fraud. As it had never been his intention to leave her homeless when he moved into Lady Nollington's late father's house."

"Oh Mai, my poor friend!" Miss Hara cried. "She never spoke a word of this!"

"I think she did not want to worry you," Colonel Lin said.

Miss Hara wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"So, in summary, Mr Davis is a man that Mai would marry that may or may not prefer men…" she whispered.

"I can speak nothing on the truth of this rumour," Colonel Lin said. "But Mr Davis is a good and kind man. He would treat you well, and you would be a short drive from your friend."

"But if Mai's marriage is annulled then she will return to London. She would not want to be seen near that family…"

"So what will you do?" Miss Mori asked.

Miss Hara looked away, knowing that both Miss Mori and Colonel Lin's eyes were set on her. She stood and walked to the window. Staring out at passing carriages, she made her decision.

"I will beg the loan of a carriage from you. I have no way of getting to Highfield Hall otherwise."

"Then you shall have it," Miss Mori replied gravely.

* * *

The third day of searching in Bath was as unsuccessful as the first two, up until the very last place they went. Noll had declared himself famished, and as they were too far from the hotel, they ate out.

Halfway through the meal, Mai excused herself to use the toilet. As she returned, she passed the bar and caught the attention of the barkeep.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Yes Ma'am? How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had had a gentleman visit this establishment who went by the name of Mr Eugene Davis?"

The barkeep frowned.

"Tall fellow? Dark hair and blue eyes?"

"Yes! That sounds like him! Will you come and look at my husband, they're twins, if it is the same man… We were supposed to be meeting him in Bath you see, but Mr Davis left before us and failed to mention where we ought to meet him," Mai explained as the barkeep followed her back to their table. "We've been looking all over for him."

"I'm not surprised you have not found him," the barkeep said. "He mentioned that he'd forgotten something at home and he left on the London road. I saw him off myself."

"You did?"

But they had arrived at the table. Noll looked up and frowned at the barkeep.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Blimey, Ma'am, I know you said they were twins but it is uncanny! That's the man indeed."

"You've seen my brother?" Noll said, standing. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I was just telling your wife," the barkeep said. "I saw him off myself, he left on the London road."

"You said he said he had forgotten something?" Mai prompted.

"Yes, but he did not mention what."

"But why have we not received word if he has returned home?" Noll asked.

"Perhaps, sir, he got caught up along the way?"

"That's possible," Mai said. "We did not stop for any length of time on our journey here. We did not go into any inn. If he had been inside one, we would have missed him."

"We should return to Highfield," Noll surmised. "And check every inn on the way."

"Thank you very much, your words have given us hope," Mai said to the barkeep. She pressed some coins into his hand.

"Thank you very much Ma'am, is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you."

The barkeep bowed and left. Noll retook his seat and began eating again with renewed vigor. Mai joined him. Neither one of them speaking until they had finished eating and left the establishment.

"We will leave at first light," Noll said. "I will arrange for the carriage to be ready, can you pack our things?"

"Of course."

Noll did not think Mai would have finished by the time he made it up to their room, but she surprised him.

"I have only left out clothes for tomorrow," she said as he entered their room.

"Good."

Noll sank onto the bed and sighed.

"Are you not relieved?" Mai asked.

"I am," Noll admitted. "I am also exhausted."

"Then let us sleep."

Noll stood suddenly.

"Mai, I must thank you. You took the initiative to ask and I was so tired that I had not thought to. If you had not done that, we would still be lost to Gene's whereabouts."

"It is nothing," Mai said, smiling satisfactorily. "Perhaps if you had come to bed when I first suggested, you would not be so tired and would have thought of it yourself…"

Noll moved closer to his wife, and cupped her chin with his hand.

"I do not know what I would do without you," he murmured. "I hope that, after all this, you find someone worthy and that they make you very happy."

"Oliver, I…"

"I do not think you should call me that, if we are to annul. It would not be proper."

"I do not care for proprietary right now," Mai whispered. She looked away and Noll's hand dropped. "We work together quite well when you aren't being so stubborn. I sometimes think that… Well, it would not be so bad if… If we forgot the annulment, would it?"

Noll's mouth twitched into something like a grimace.

"You do not mean that."

Mai's heart dropped into her stomach. She forced a smile, but the pain she felt was heard in her words.

"I… I will change for bed then."

Mai moved away from her husband and in the privacy of the toilette, she changed into her nightgown. She brushed her hair and plaited it, taking an inordinate amount of care in order to delay her return to the bedchamber.

But she could not put it off forever. So she walked in with her head held high. Her husband looked up from where he sat on the bed. He stood up and walked towards his wife and took her in his arms.

"Mai, I…"

Noll lowered his head and kissed Mai's forehead. She shivered at how gentle he had been and closed her eyes, willing some sense to come of the situation.

"Why are you playing with my emotions like this?" she begged. She looked up pleadingly at her husband and threw caution to the wind by asking, "Do you want me?"

"I think I do."

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm sorry I didn't upload last week I had no wifi but here is the chapter and the next chapter is SO AWKWARD you have no idea, I'm going to have to up the rating to M so... Someone remind me to do that... Please review :)**


	16. Chapter 15

"Do you want me?"

"I think I do."

Mai's eyes widened. Before she could speak, Noll kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately and began to back away. "I should not have—"

Mai silenced him with a kiss of her own. He stared at her through the kiss, amazed by her response. She broke away and Noll guided them to the bed.

He placed his hand on her waist. She placed her hand on his arm.

Mai met her husband's eyes and did not hesitate to ask, "Oliver, I think we could be happy together, do not you?"

"I… I do."

It was like a crazy dream. Noll was unsure when she had changed her mind but he did not want to question it. So he kissed her again and she giggled. Noll frowned at her reaction.

Mai, too happy to care about his momentary confusion, kissed him back. He shuffled further back onto the bed and pulled Mai with him. She stared intently up at him and he avoided her gaze.

Instead, he focused his attentions lower and traced a finger up the length of her leg until it reached her nightgown. He paused until Mai lifted her gown. She shivered as his fingers continued.

"Should I…" Mai began to ask, indicating to her nightgown.

"If you want," her husband replied.

Mai began to lift it but hesitated when Noll spoke again.

"I will not force you—"

"Will you also…?" Mai asked, her voice quiet.

Noll stripped off his own nightshirt in one swoop. Mai lifted hers over her head and immediately covered her body with her arms. He placed a hand on her shoulder but made no move to touch her anywhere more intimate.

"We do not have to do this," he murmured. "I will be happy to have you as my wife regardless."

"I want to," Mai replied. "I want to do this. But I am nervous."

"I am too."

Mai smiled at his words. She moved back against the pillows. As she did so, she took the time to inspect her husband's body. She had not seen a naked man before, not properly. Her first thought was that he was thin. Her second regarded obvious differences between men and women…

Noll closed the gap between them and kissed his wife again. He had seen images of naked women, courtesy of his brother, and so felt no surprise at what he now saw in front of him. His concerns were currently with his wife's comfort.

She had enjoyed his kisses before, had she not? He trailed more kisses down her neck until he reached her collar bone. She shivered at his touch and he flinched back.

"Are you cold?"

"No, it was… It felt nice."

Noll cocked his head to one side and repeated the kisses. Again, Mai shivered against him. This time, she giggled. Noll did not frown, but silenced her with a kiss to the lips.

"If I did not know better, I would think you were laughing at me," he muttered.

Mai laughed again and returned the kiss, only now starting to relax.

"I fear this might hurt you," Noll whispered.

"I will be fine. I promise."

Mai held her husband close as his legs shuffled closer. She knew loosely what would happen and though had been warned it might be unpleasant, she saw no reason why she could not bear it. Her mother had. Her grandmother had. She could too.

She spread her legs and felt something touch her inner thigh. Alarmed, Mai recoiled, until she looked down and saw what had happened. She laughed again, though nerves had now crept back into her laughter.

"Sorry, I didn't—"

"It's okay, I did not expect it. That's all."

Mai smiled reassuringly at Noll, who just about smiled back. She relaxed again and placed her hands on Noll's waist.

"Go on," she murmured.

And he sank into her. Mai gripped his side so hard that her fingernails dug into his skin. She whimpered.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I'm fine."

Noll, however, did not seem to think so but endeavoured to keep his tone calm and reasoned despite the concern he felt.

"Mai, I don't want—"

"Oliver, I am fine," she said, forcing a smile.

"But—"

"I promise I will tell you if I am in pain."

Noll could see her discomfort in her eyes but took her at her word. While keeping as still as he could, he kissed her neck again. She had liked that before, right?

Mai squirmed, causing Noll to groan at the flood of sensations. She encouraged him to move. Gently, he rocked against her.

She guided his pace with her hands, not allowing him any faster than was comfortable. He groaned and pressed his lips to her shoulder. Taking his weight on one arm, Noll used the other to caress her skin. Mai released a breathy moan at his touch.

Their pace slowly increased.

"It feels warm," Mai breathed.

She ran a hand through her husbands hair. His breathing quickened.

"Oh," he moaned. "Oh I… Mai…"

Mai, a little confused at his sudden increase in pace, held Noll tight. He jerked and moaned. She felt something release inside her and her eyes widened in alarm.

Noll all but collapsed on top of his wife. He panted, eyes closed and a fist curled around the bedsheets.

"Are you feeling quite well?" Mai asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, quite well," he replied. "That was…"

"I did not realise that is what it would be like," Mai admitted.

"Are you hurt?"

"I do not think so."

"I did not want to hurt you," he murmured.

Noll forced his arms to take his weight again and Mai let out a soft 'oof' as he moved away. She shivered. Noll passed her nightgown over and they dressed in silence. Once under the covers, Noll pulled his wife close to him. She rested her head on his chest and tried to reconcile her thoughts.

His breathing slowed.

"Oliver?" Mai whispered.

"Hmm?"

She could hear the sleep in his voice.

"Have we just made a baby?"

He chuckled.

"It depends," he said. "On if the fates favour us or not… Now, sleep."

Mai closed her own eyes and wondered which way around it was. If the fates favoured them, would it mean they would have a child, or not?

* * *

Noll rose early the next morning and dressed. He occasionally glanced at his sleeping wife and tried to force the guilt he felt in his stomach away. She had not wanted to marry him and now he had bedded her. He had let her happiness at making progress in finding his brother cloud her judgement. And his judgement too. How could he — a man that prided himself on his rationale — let that happen?

She would be stuck with him.

No, he corrected himself, she would only be stuck with him if she came to be with child. But there were concoctions that could prevent such a thing happening. Noll left their room and headed downstairs. He enquired of the staff where he might find an apothecary and headed out into the streets. He would not let his repeated mistakes ruin Mai's life. He cared too much for her to allow that to happen.

* * *

Mai woke to sunlight streaming through the limp curtains. She blinked and rolled over, wanting just another moment or two of sleep. But her attention was caught by two facts.

First, they were supposed to have left at first light.

Second, her husband was gone.

Mai sat bolt upright.

"Oliver?"

She scampered out of the bed and searched their apartment, but he was nowhere to be found. Hastily, Mai dressed and packed the rest of her belongings.

Her husband's trunk was gone.

She ran to the door and yanked it open only to find—

"Oliver! You had me so worried!"

Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled at the sight of her husband.

"Apologies, I was overseeing the men as they brought my cases down. Are you ready?"

"Yes, quite! Why did you not wake me?" Mai asked.

"You thought I would leave without you?"

Before Mai could respond, two young men appeared.

"Where is the other case, sir?"

"Over there," Noll said, pointing to Mai's belongings.

"Well what was I supposed to think? I woke and you had gone and so had your things!"

"I think my leaving in the middle of the night would ruin our cover of a happy couple touring Bath, don't you?"

Mai frowned. The two young men left with her case.

"Cover?" she hissed. She straightened up and asked, "Have you changed your mind?"

Noll scanned the room for stray belongings and when satisfied that they had everything, he followed after Mai's case.

"Oliver!"

"Come on, we have to leave soon," he stated, voice void of all emotion.

"But I have not broken my fast," she complained. "And why will you not answer me."

Noll continued to ignore her all the way down to their carriage. He helped her inside and then passed her a small bundle.

"Here is some pastries, we do not have time to wait for you to eat," he said. "I am going to sit with the driver, so you might get some more rest."

"I am quite awake," Mai protested.

"I want you to take this tonic," Noll said, handing over a small vial. "It will prevent pregnancy, so that you might be free from me."

Mai clutched the small bottle and opened her mouth to argue, but her husband had already climbed up next to the driver and the carriage was away. She sank back in her seat and stared at the bottle.

Scowling, she threw it onto the opposite seat and pulled the food bundle towards her. She ate, fuming. How could he suggest such a thing? How could he act as he had done the previous night and change his mind now?

Did he not care for her?

The bottle of liquid held some kind of pull over Mai. Her eyes were drawn to it as if by some higher power. So she covered it with a small cushion.

She stared resolutely out of the window as she tried to come to terms with all that had happened. Her husband had pushed her away. He had changed his mind.

Mai could not pretend that this did not hurt her. But there was nought to be done about it now so she did her best to push the feeling aside. Noll did not want to remain her husband, and that was that. Now that that had been decided, she would have to go ahead with filing for an annulment, assuming that was successful, she would live with her cousin.

Her cousin was a good man, he would treat her well. Perhaps together they could forget this entire mess with the Davis brothers. But it would not do well for her to be in the family way. It would diminish her chances of another good match, if one came her way, and would not enamour her to any judge if it came to be known that they had consummated the marriage.

"I must take the potion."

The words escaped her mouth and she slapped a hand over it to silence them. But they had been spoken. Her cousin might not accept her into his household if she came to be with child. And a pregnant, unwed woman could take no respectable job.

Her hand snaked under the cousin and found the bottle. She uncorked it and held it to her lips. After taking a deep breath, she poured the liquid down her throat and swallowed.

Mai almost choked the taste was so foul. The liquid fought against her stomach and she struggled it keep it down. She lurched for the window, desperate for fresh air, and wished she had kept some of her breakfast to take away the horrible aftertaste.

She sat with her head leaning against the window frame until they stopped at the first inn. Noll climbed down, instructing the driver to wait. Mai watched him walk into the inn. After a few minutes, he left.

He strode up to the carriage, his face downcast.

"Gene is not here, nor has he been seen here," he stated. "We should drive on."

Mai replied only by pressing the now empty bottle into his hand and closing the curtain so that she may be hidden from his view.

Noll stared at the bottle in his hand. He forced it into a pocket and climbed back up to the seat next to the driver.

"Is your wife feeling quite well, sir? I have a little water—"

"She is fine, thank you for your concern, drive on."

The horses began walking. Noll stared at the surrounding countryside and silently cursed his brother. Why had he given into this ridiculous notion of finding a wife? Why had he thought that it would have been beneficial in any way?

But there was no use in complaining now, Noll knew that. So he looked forwards, perhaps, in time, this entire debacle could be forgotten.

* * *

They stopped many times over the course of the day, which greatly increased their journey time.

As dusk began to fall, the carriage arrived at their last stop of the day. They would rest overnight and continue the remaining distance the following day.

The driver made the arrangements concerning the carriage and the horses, while Noll had some boys from the inn carry in their luggage. He was greeted by the barkeep with a jovial smile.

"Mr Davis, back already I see!"

* * *

 **Author's note: Oliver is a right prat isn't he? And you all thought things were going so smoothly... Also. I was in a car accident this morning so be nice in your reviews...**


	17. Chapter 16

"Mr Davis, back already I see!"

Noll almost missed it.

"What did you call me?"

"Mr Davis?" the man repeated. "You have not changed your name in the course of the day, have you?"

"A man with my face has been staying here?"

"Yes, sir?"

Outside, Mai was experiencing confusion of her own.

"Lady Nollington, what are you doing?"

She had just stepped down from the carriage and scowled at the sound of her husband's voice.

"Have we returned to full formalities then?" she spat. "I apologise for taking so long but that tonic—"

She frowned. Her husband's jacket had changed colour.

"Mr Davis? What are you doing here?"

She rushed towards him and grabbed his hands.

"I have been staying in this inn," he replied. "Why are you here?"

"We've been searching for you! You left without telling anyone where you would be! We have been all around Bath and Ol— Nol— Your brother sent the Colonel to London!"

"But I… You better come inside, I will explain in my room," Mr Davis said. "Where is Oliver?"

"He went ahead," Mai said, indicating the inn.

Before she could say any more, Noll came running from the building. He spotted his brother and continued to run until he had caught Mr Davis in an embrace.

"Oliver!" Mr Davis cried. "I don't think you have ever been so happy to see me."

Noll held his brother by the shoulders and stared quite intently at him.

"What on earth have you been doing?" he demanded. "Why have you not returned home?"

"I will explain inside. I have a room here, has Takigawa seen to you?" Mr Davis asked.

"I'm afraid I left the man as soon as I realised you were here," Noll admitted. "Come, let's get inside."

The two brothers walked towards the inn. Mai followed in their wake, a little detached from the reunion.

Noll arranged for a room opposite Mr Davis's and for some food to be brought up. Mai excused herself and went to bed.

Mr Davis frowned.

"Have you two fought? Has my disappearance caused this much trouble?" he asked.

"No…" Noll sighed. "Mai has been most helpful in locating you, but the plan to annul our marriage will go ahead once we have returned to Highfield. Do not be sad, it is for the best."

Noll looked away so that his brother would not see his conflicting feelings appearing on his face.

"I had hoped," Mr Davis admitted, "that if no good had come from my being missing, that at least you two would become closer…"

"Why did you flee?" Noll asked quickly in an attempt to change the subject to something less provoking. "The maid will be dealt with accordingly for what she said."

"Because what she said was true," Mr Davis stated.

Before Noll could speak, the door opened and a redheaded woman walked in with a tray of food.

"Here you go, sirs," she said. "Where is the lady? I brought up food for all three of you."

"She is in the other room," Noll said. "Take hers to her, if you will."

"Yes, sir."

The woman left.

"You meant it?" Noll asked. "You truly…"

"Yes," Mr Davis said. He clasped his hands together and twisted them against each other. "I do not expect you to understand but—"

"I do not care what you do in your private life," Noll said, tonelessly. "But to be so careless as to let the maid see."

"I did not think she would come back so soon," Mr Davis whispered, a mixture of shame and annoyance marring his voice.

Noll sighed.

"Is… Is Yasuhara quite well?" Mr Davis asked.

"He left not long after you did, considering the accusations against him… He returned to London as far as I am aware."

"I see. I did not mean to cause him trouble by it."

"The maid is to be dismissed and we shall counter her rumour with one of our own," Noll explained. "That she is a liar who tries to blackmail her masters."

"She will be ruined."

"It is her or you, which would you prefer?"

"But my running away, surely this proves her point?"

"Mai has already solved that."

"She has?"

"Yes, she has found you a wife," Noll said. "A woman who is in need of a husband."

"And this will solve everything?"

"I do not see why not. You ran away to meet with your secret lover. I will write to John as soon as we get back and have a common licence drawn up, you'll be married within the week."

"But—"

"This woman will otherwise be forced into a marriage with an unpleasant gentleman, from what I understand. You would be saving her from that. I think as long as you are kind to her, she will be content, even if you do not love her as a man ought to love his wife."

"If she finds out the truth, she will never agree to this," Mr Davis muttered.

"We must hope then, that she never finds out."

* * *

Mai woke the next morning to see that her husband had never joined her in bed. She had not expected him to, but it hurt nonetheless. On the side table, a plate of untouched food lay. In truth, her stomach the previous night had been churning until she slept. That tonic had been quite vile.

She dressed and collected her things together.

Noll and Mr Davis were breaking their fast when she arrived downstairs.

"Lady Nollington, how did you sleep?" Mr Davis asked in between bites of toast.

"Quite well, I thank you. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible," Noll stated. "Please eat while we ready the carriage."

"You are to be leaving us now, Mr Davis?" the barkeep said.

"Yes I am afraid so, Takigawa, while it has been a pleasure staying with you, my family misses me too much."

"You will be sorely missed," Takigawa said. "My wife and I have greatly enjoyed your presence."

Noll rolled his eyes, unseen by Takigawa. Once the barkeep had moved away, he spoke.

"He has enjoyed your money perhaps."

"Oh Oliver, don't be such an old miser."

Noll made to settle the bill while Mai sat. She picked up a piece of dry toast and began to eat.

"I'm sorry about last night," Mr Davis said. "My brother and I were up talking so late that we did not want to disturb your rest. He said you were feeling a little ill in the carriage."

"Yes," Mai said with a forced smiled. "Yes, I think perhaps some food did not agree with me."

"And here was I thinking you might be cropsick," Mr Davis teased.

Mai's mouth fell open.

"You tease me, sir? I barely drink! Even at parties!"

"Ah, so it is green-sickness."

"You go too far!"

"I beg your pardon, Lady Nollington. I ought not to have spoken."

He wiped his eyes with one hand. Mai finished her toast and made to stand.

"Please, I meant no offence—"

"You're forgiven," Mai muttered. "I shall go to the carriage now."

She strode from the room and out into the early morning air. Noll was standing by the carriage. If he saw Mai, he did not attempt to speak to her as she climbed in.

The journey was quiet and the atmosphere was turse. At least they only had half a day's journey left at most. There was no need to stop until they reached Highfield Hall.

But when they did arrive, the party were in for somewhat of a surprise.

"Masako!" Mai spotted her friend as the carriage pulled up the driveway. "Miss Mori!"

She all but sprang from the carriage, throwing herself out of the door before the vehicle had stopped. Sprinting towards her friend with open arms, she cried with happiness.

Miss Hara embraced her like a sister.

"Oh how I have missed you! You brought Miss Mori here too?"

"It was the only way I could come," Miss Hara explained. "The Colonel is here too."

"They have given up their search in London?"

"They said they had searched all the obvious places, but I see there was no need to worry."

Miss Hara looked past Mai to see Mr Davis and Noll climb down from the carriage.

"You know?" Mai asked.

"Oh yes," Miss Hara replied. "Miss Mori and Colonel Lin have explained everything to me. Including the matter of your own marriage. I am sorry to hear of the mess that was made of it."

"Think nothing of it," Mai insisted. "Come, let's walk out into the park. Miss Mori, will you join us?"

Miss Mori, who had stood some way off as the two friends had reunited, stepped forward.

"I would be delighted to," she said. "You two will be a great deal more fun than the men."

Only Mr Davis looked offended by this.

Miss Mori swept forwards and linked arms with Mai and Miss Hara with a laugh.

"Shall we all be honest with each other?" Miss Mori asked, when they were out of earshot of the men.

"Why would we not be?" Mai asked.

"Well, I want you to tell me honestly that you do not wish to remain married to Oliver then," Miss Mori said.

Mai looked away.

"He does not wish to remain married to me," she said finally. "I thought there might have been a chance, but apparently not."

"Well why did he agree to such an arrangement?" Miss Hara asked.

Mai had no answer.

"Will you really marry Mr Davis?" she asked of Miss Hara.

"If you had met Lord Urado, you would not be questioning me," Miss Hara replied. "Miss Mori has told me more of Mr Davis and it will take a week for us to receive a common license. If I do not like him by the end of that week, I shall return to London."

"What will we do regarding your parents permission?" Miss Mori asked.

"We'll find a way around that," Mai said. "Somehow."

"What do you two think of the Colonel?"

"The Colonel?" Mai frowned. "He is a good man, very sensible. But he is older than the twins, is he not?"

"Yes, nearly ten years their senior," Miss Mori said. "I wonder what his opinion of matrimony is…"

"I think he once said that he thought himself too busy with the military to marry," Mai recalled.

"Too busy? He is not too busy to run around London!" Miss Hara said.

"True, but it would be such a shame to let such a man go to waste," Miss Mori said. "And if his wife had the fortune such that he might be idle for the rest of his life…"

Miss Hara and Mai's mouths both fell open.

"Miss Mori, you don't mean to say that you have finally decided to marry?"

"Trust Miss Mori to want the only man who is disinclined to marry her!" Miss Hara teased.

The three women laughed, and continued their walk.

* * *

Noll and Mr Davis found Colonel Lin sat inside the library, idly reading a book.

"You ceased your search in London," Noll accused, in lieu of a greeting.

"Miss Mori thought there was nowhere else that your brother might be," Lin replied, without looking up from his book. "And we had a duty to escort Miss Hara here. Besides, you have found him."

"You mean Miss Mori was bored of your search," Noll muttered.

"Miss Mori is a delightful woman," Colonel Lin said.

"Oh Lin, don't tell me you have fallen for that wench?" Mr Davis asked. "She may be full of juice but there is good reason that she is not married."

"Will you make her an offer?" Noll asked, taking a seat.

The Colonel put his book down and sighed.

"I give her one compliment and you assume that I want to spend the rest of my life with the woman."

"I have never heard you speak so highly of a woman," Mr Davis muttered.

"I gave her one compliment," Lin repeated. "But she is an attractive and witty woman, why should I not make her an offer? I think you are biased against Miss Mori on the basis of her teasing you in your youth."

Mr Davis scowled.

"She is not worth the money, Lin," Noll said.

"I care not for the money. But let us talk no more of this. How are we going to obtain parental consent for Miss Hara? Assuming Davis will take her."

The mood soured.

"Her father is in debt, is he not?" Noll asked. "Could we alleviate some of that debt, to give him a chance to pay the rest by himself?"

"I have no idea of the depth of his debt," Lin said.

"Plus if we begin down that road, he may ask for more handouts," Mr Davis said.

The three men fell silent.

"What of the maid?" the Colonel asked.

"I thought I might send her to my mother. There she can be kept under watch but my mother will believe no lie against Gene," Noll replied.

"A good suggestion."

Another silence fell. Lin made to pick his book back up, but Mr Davis interrupted the action with a question.

"Is Miss Hara a pleasant girl?"

"Mai seems to think so."

"Your wife may be considered bias in regards to her closest friend," the Colonel pointed out. "But I have met her several times over the course of the last few days. She is sharp and sensible. I have seen her humour and I do not think you would disagree with it. She is aware of the full situation—"

"You told her that I kissed a—"

"I told her that you were accused of it, for I knew nothing of the truth of the matter."

"Oh," Mr Davis looked away. "And she still agreed? Is this other man she is being forced to marry so heinous?"

"Apparently so," Lin said. "I have heard her describe him in some detail to Miss Mori. He is not a man I would want my daughter to marry."

"Then perhaps I must marry her, for her sake rather than mine."

* * *

 **Author's note: So Oliver continues to be a prat. Don't worry, it won't last. I have two oneshots (that will probably get split up a bit) almost ready to put out. A detective AU and a friends to lovers AU... Vote in your reviews on which you want first :)**


	18. Chapter 17

It was Miss Hara that thought of a way to obtain parental consent. She wrote a letter to her mother, begging for her assistance. Though her father would be needed for a signature, Miss Hara thought that she could appeal to her mother's sensibilities.

"How do you plan to do that?" Mai asked, as her friend checked her letter by the window the following day.

"My mother is concerned that if my father's debt is not cleared by this marriage to Lord Urado, that she would be left with nowhere to go. If I can give her a place to live, in relative comfort, then she might be able to trick my father into an agreement."

"And where would she go?"

"There are several cottages on the Westbeck Manor estate that are more than pleasant enough from what I have heard from Miss Mori. If she could have one of those, she has her own small fortune that would give her enough to live on if she had no need to worry about rent."

"Ought you not to ask Mr Davis for his consent on this matter?"

"Yes, I suppose I should. Where might I find him?"

"Likely in the library with Lord Nollington," Mai said. "Masako, do you like Mr Davis? Truly? I know you spoke to him in some great detail last night."

"He is a pleasant man, we are to walk out in the park later today, before he returns to Westbeck to set his mother's fears at rest."

"Yes, Lady Everston will need to see him before she rests easy," Mai said.

"My only reservation…"

"Yes?"

"That I will never see you again once your marriage is annulled. Is there no hope for you and Lord Nollington?"

Mai stood up and walked to another window, where her friend could not see her face.

"I told you yesterday the truth of it, he does not want to remain married to me. I don't understand him. While searching for his brother, he was kind and I thought that he might care for me as I do for him but… But he changed his mind. He even slept in a different room last night… I do not think there is any hope for us."

She let a few silent tears fall, unseen by her friend.

"Then why on earth did he agree to this relationship?" Miss Hara asked. "I have half a mind to demand the truth of it from his own mouth."

She stood up. Mai turned, wiped her face dry and reached out a placating hand.

"Masako, if he does not want it, I do not want to force him."

Miss Hara ignored her dear friend and stormed from the room. She barged straight into the library and held out her letter to Mr Davis.

"Can you approve the contents of this letter before I send it, it might be our only hope," she said.

Mr Davis took the letter and scanned its contents. Miss Hara, meanwhile, turned to Noll.

"Why do you not want to continue your marriage to Mai?" she asked, proprietary forgotten.

"I do not see why that is any of your busi—"

"She is like a sister to me," Miss Hara interrupted. "She is a delightful, intelligent young lady and you could not do better!"

"She does not—"

"She has just told me it is down to you wish not to remain married to her! She wants to continue! She cares for you so much she is in tears! So give me one good reason!"

"Miss Hara," Mr Davis began, "I think that—"

Miss Hara rounded on her future husband.

"Can you honestly tell me you want them to annul the marriage?"

Mr Davis looked away.

"No, I do not, but if Oliver is unhappy then…"

"Masako," Mai's voice said from the door. "Leave it be."

"Mai! How can you be so blase about this? You will never be able to marry again! You—"

"Will live quietly with my cousin," Mai finished in a stiff voice. "I will have access to my father's library and—"

"Will have no chance of a family. You will regret it for your entire life and all because this imbecile will not admit that he loves you back!"

Mr Davis stood up hastily and guided Miss Hara from the room.

"Come, let's go for a walk!" he declared in a rather higher voice than usual.

Miss Hara pouted furiously, but was not strong enough to escape his grip. Once outside, Mr Davis released her and she made no effort to return to the house.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because the truths you spoke will hit my brother hard and removing you from the situation may help your cause. If you hit him with too many truths, he will shut his mind to your suggestions."

"I don't understand his behaviour. Mai implied that she had thought there hope of their marriage being a success. Why has he changed his mind?"

"I think he did not expect to become attached to a woman and now that he has, he does not know how to deal with his feelings," Mr Davis said as they began to walk.

"He expected to just cohabit his house with a woman? That was his view of matrimony?"

"I think so," Mr Davis said with a smile. Miss Hara sighed.

"And what do you hope of our marriage?" she asked.

"I hope to become your friend, if nothing else."

"And what did you think of my letter?"

"I think it is a fine suggestion, I am sure my mother would be delighted to have a house guest," Mr Davis said. "Once we have received your parent's consent, you must meet my mother and father. But my mother in particular, she will want to get to know you."

"We ought to agree on a story of how we met."

"Yes, we must," Mr Davis agreed. "I think that Lady Nollington would have introduced us, or perhaps she spoke of you so often I felt compelled to visit London and meet you with the aid of Miss Mori. Miss Mori will collaborate our story no doubt."

"Yes, Miss Mori invited me around and we met at her house," Miss Hara said. "You ran away to meet me in London, wrote a note for your brother but forgot to leave it."

"Yes, that sounds like something I would do."

Miss Hara smiled, and they walked on.

* * *

"I will leave you," Mai said. "I apologise for Miss Hara's behaviour."

"She cares a great deal for your happiness," Noll stated.

"Yes, she does."

"You are lucky to have such a friend."

"I am. I will take my leave of you now."

Mai turned and started to walk away.

"Mai, wait."

She stopped, but did not turn back. Noll stood and joined his wife.

"I think we ought to be frank with each other," he said.

"So that you can change your mind tomorrow?" Mai asked bitterly. "I beg you will not play with my emotions again."

"I apologise. Will you walk with me?" His voice was level, but Mai sensed the pleading tone.

Mai bowed her head in agreement and followed her husband through the house. But he did not leave through the front door, but though a side one, much closer to the stables.

Which, it turned out, was exactly where Noll was heading.

Mai followed Noll into the stables and stood beside him as he admired one of the horses.

"I do not recognise this horse," she said. "It is not the one you use for the carriages."

"I brought her back from Scotland. What do you think of her?"

"She is a little small for you, is she not?"

"She would be much more suited for a lady, I would think."

Mai looked from the horse, to her husband, and back again.

"But—"

"I thought you might regret your decision to stay with me. That you only agreed because of the happiness you felt when we found where my brother might have been."

"My happiness on that matter would never have clouded my judgment had I wanted to leave," Mai insisted. "I do not lie unless I need to. This is not a matter I would want to lie about."

Noll allowed the tension to release from his shoulders.

"Then I apologise," he said. "I fear I overthink these things."

"Yes you do!" Mai said with a pout. "It's rather infuriating."

He smiled.

"Then, Mai, will you do me the honour of remaining my wife? And allow me to infuriate you for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes!" She threw herself into his arms and kissed his cheek. "And if you change your mind again, I shall definitely complain to your mother."

Noll laughed, relieved that all was well between them.

"That is a fair deal."

"Good, now do you have a saddle for this animal? I have not ridden in years!"

"Yes, I think we do."

Noll called the stable boy over and made the arrangements, while Mai darted back into the house to change into more suitable clothing. She had no formal riding habit, but chose a long and relatively old dress. Once she had laced up her boots, she ran back down to the stable to find two horses ready and waiting.

Noll helped his wife mount, then mounted his own horse. Mai nudged her horse and the beast began to walk.

"Are you comfortable?" Noll asked. "I will have another saddle made if—"

"Quite comfortable, thank you. What do you know of this animal's temperament?"

"The previous owner no longer had the means to care for it, but they spoke highly of the beast."

"Excellent, shall we head out into the park? I think your brother and Masako are walking out, we ought to surprise them."

"I will race you," Noll declared.

"I doubt you could keep up!" Mai teased back.

She nudged her horse forwards and as soon as they were on the grass, she kicked again. Soon they were cantering towards the lake.

Mai's steed proved to be a nimble little thing. Speedy in a straight line and able to turn on a sixpence. While Noll's animal was more powerful, Mai won out on the bumpy terrain.

"I think we ought to swap horses!" Noll called.

Mai only laughed in response.

"There they are!"

Mai turned to look, but could not see them, while Noll galloped off in the opposite direction.

"You prig!" she shouted and raced after him.

His laughter was heard on the wind.

Mai urged her horse onwards and just managed to catch her husband as he slowed in front of Mr Davis and Miss Hara. She dismounted and stormed up to him.

"You prig!" she repeated.

"Mai!" Miss Hara cried. "I did not think you would use such language."

"It's not like she said that he was a prigging prig…" Mr Davis muttered.

Noll rolled his eyes at his brother. He dismounted and walked alongside his wife.

"Have you two reconciled then?" Miss Hara asked.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Noll replied.

Mr Davis laughed. Noll smiled. Mai handed the reins of her horse to her husband and linked arms with her friend.

"So we are to be sisters then…"

* * *

Miss Hara received a reply three days later. But she could not bring herself to open it. Instead, she located Mai in the drawing room and pressed the letter into her hands.

"You do it, I cannot bear it."

Mai recognised the writing as Miss Hara's mother's.

"I cannot open your post!"

"You must," Miss Hara insisted. "Otherwise we will never know."

"What is going on?" Noll asked from the doorway.

"Masako has received a reply from her mother," Mai explained. "Neither of us will open it."

Noll strode forwards and took the letter. He ripped it open and began to read aloud.

" _Dear Masako, I thank you for your letter and your consideration. I did not think this was a topic I could broach with your father, and so I admit I have tricked him into signing the enclosed permission form. He is too proud to say that he has been tricked however. Marry quickly, and let me know when it is done so that I might visit. All my love, J. Hara._ And she has enclosed a letter of permission," Noll said, holding it up so that the two women could see. He strode towards the fire and threw the letter into it. "We cannot keep proof of her trickery."

"Of course," Mai said. "Masako, you ought to write back to her now. Oliver, can you—"

"I will send for the license now," he said. "I will let you tell Gene and the others."

Noll strode from the room and once gone, Miss Hara squealed. She threw herself at her friend.

"I am free of that awful man! Mai, I am so happy! We will be sisters!"

"This is all I could have wanted!" Mai replied, embracing her friend. "Come, let us go and tell Mr Davis, and the Colonel! And Miss Mori!"

"Miss Mori and Colonel Lin went for a walk, did they not?"

"Quite possibly," Mai agreed. "But Mr Davis will be in the library."

They ran through the house like children and they found Mr Davis just where Mai had said, sat in the library, reading.

"Mr Davis!" Mai called. "We received a reply from Masako's parents. They have given their consent!"

Mr Davis's mouth fell open. He dropped his book.

"Truly?"

"Yes, are you happy?" Miss Hara asked.

Mr Davis stood up and affected a grave face.

"Miss Hara, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Yes, I will."

Mai cheered, but did not allow the moment to linger.

"Come, we must tell the Colonel and Miss Mori!"

She grabbed Miss Hara's hand and they were sprinting again, with Mr Davis laughing in their wake.

* * *

 **Author's note: So as some of you are aware, I broke down on the motorway last week so that's why there was no update! There is only one more chapter I think... Please review :)**


	19. Chapter 18

Miss Mori and Colonel Lin were found in the middle of the wood. Mai thought their state of dress a little too ruffled considering all they had done was walk.

Miss Hara obviously shared such a thought.

"What on earth have you two been doing?"

Miss Mori spoke first.

"Colonel Lin fell over and in my attempts to help him to his feet, I also toppled."

Mai laughed behind her hand.

"Oh really, then why is there no dirt on his coat?" Miss Hara asked with an amused smile.

"I brushed it off," Colonel Lin said.

His face had reddened and he had attempted to hide this fact behind a length of his dark hair.

"You are mighty lucky not to have stained it," Mai said. "Perhaps we ought to return to the house."

"Yes, let's," Miss Mori said. "Why were you two running around like children anyway?"

"My mother has sent a letter of consent," Miss Hara explained.

"Oh that is wonderful news!"

"Noll is sending for the license now," Mai continued.

The four young people walked back to the house together, laughing and planning their futures.

That evening, at dinner, the entire party was surprised by the arrival of a visitor.

"Mother!" Noll exclaimed. "What are you doing, travelling so late at night?"

"It seems my own sons are incapable of telling me of important news," Lady Everston said as she swept into the dining hall. A servant pulled up a chair for her and she took it with a huff. "You must be Miss Hara. I believe I am to be your mother-in-law, is that correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Miss Hara replied.

"And why, Eugene, did I not hear this news from your own mouth?" Lady Everston demanded.

"I—"

"Who did you hear it from?" Noll asked. "That is what I would like to know."

"That is unimportant."

"Mother, we only received permission from her parents today, I was going to come to you tomorrow and—"

"And what of my permission?"

"Mother, I am a grown man, I do not require your—"

"Eugene Davis! I am your mother and I will not allow you to marry anyone that has not been vouched for by a person of character!"

Mr Davis looked away, somewhat ashamed.

"Lady Everston, if I might be so bold," Mai began. "Miss Hara is a good friend of mine, I call her sister in everything but blood. It is my fault they met and—"

"Your sister? Is she a good kind of girl?"

"The very best!"

"I can also attest to her character," Miss Mori piped up. "It is she that assisted me in London when I set up the ball to find Oliver a wife."

"And you!" Lady Everston cried. "When are you marrying Colonel Lin?"

"We return to London tomorrow so that we can—"

"Tomorrow?"

"What?"

"You did not tell—"

"You never asked," Miss Mori said to the table at large with a laugh. "But we return to London so that I might be married in my own parish."

"Wonderful," Lady Everston said. "And will you two—" She sent Mr Davis and Miss Hara a dirty look, "— be visiting your Father any time soon? Do you not think he will want to hear of this?"

"We intended to visit tomorrow," Mr Davis replied weakly.

"Mother, I think you have caused them enough distress over an event that, by all means, you should be thrilled with," Noll muttered. "Now will you join us for the rest of the meal?"

"I have a new daughter to ingratiate myself with," Lady Everston muttered. "Of course I will stay."

"Good," Noll said. He called for another plate and everyone continued eating.

"Your mother can be a little frightening at times," Mai whispered to her husband.

"Indeed, but she never intends any harm by her words. I think she was just a little upset that she might be the last person to find out the news, which in itself is somewhat of a feat."

"Perhaps we ought to allow her to make a little fuss over this matter, to raise her spirits."

"What would you suggest?" Noll asked.

"She enjoys parties, does she not? Perhaps one in honour of the two marriages that are to take place in the following weeks."

"The party itself will be a bore," Noll muttered. "But it will keep her busy for a few weeks. It is not a dreadful proposal. Suggest it to her after dinner."

And so Mai did. When the men began playing cards, Mai took a seat next to her mother-in-law and assisted with the pouring of coffee and handing out of sweet things. Once everyone had a drink, Mai ventured to speak a few words.

"Don't you think, Lady Everston, that—"

"Please, my dear, call me Luella."

Mai smiled.

"Well then, Luella, do not you think that a little party or something of the sort to celebrate the upcoming marriages would be a mighty fine thing."

"Oh it would," Lady Everston agreed.

"I suggested it to Oliver, but he refuses to hold such a thing, but could such an arrangement be made for something small at Westbeck Manor?"

Lady Everston's eyes lit up.

"Well that would introduce Miss Hara to the neighbourhood rather well," she mused. "And you have only met our society here once. And Westbeck has a much nicer ballroom than Highfield. It would not do to trouble Oliver with such a thing."

"A little party would have no need of a ballro—" Mai tried.

"Oh hush, if we are to have a party, I see no reason why not go all out and have a ball! I have not had such a thing in—"

"You had a ball less than a month ago, Mother," Mr Davis called from the card table.

"And by the time you are all married and settled, it will be almost two! I see no reason why not to have a ball! My mind is quite settled on the matter."

* * *

Miss Hara became Mrs Davis a week later. Then they all travelled to London for Colonel Lin and Miss Mori's marriage three days later.

While in London, Mai called upon her cousin and told him that his services were no longer required. Noll had insisted on paying him handsomely for the time he had already spent upon Mai's case and after a little reluctance, Mr Yasuhara accepted the payment.

Mr Davis also called upon Mr Yasuhara, though separately to his sister. They had a long private chat and agreed to remain good friends. Mrs Davis knew of her husband's visit, and gave him her blessing.

"If you wish to visit him often and for extended periods," said she, "I mind it not as long as you are honest about it."

This was an offer that Mr Davis readily agreed to.

Mrs Hara removed herself from London and was invited to stay at Westbeck Manor. Lady Everston was sympathetic to her plight and reminded herself how lucky she was to have a sensible, good husband.

The two women became fast friends, and planned the celebratory ball together.

And so a little over a month after the marriage of Colonel and Mrs Lin, Mai was assisted into a carriage by her husband.

"I'm sure when this idea first came to fruition that I suggested a small party," Noll muttered as he shut the carriage door. "And now we are attending a full blown ball."

"Did you honestly expect your mother to not blow this out of proportion?" Mai asked.

Noll sighed.

"My father wrote to me and informed me that he has a new chess set he wants to break in, so at least I will not totally be at a loss for entertainment."

"You will not dance with me? Not even once?"

"Mai, it would be torture for us both," Noll insisted.

"Which is why I only asked for one dance."

"I'll think about it."

Mai smiled.

"Do the Colonel and his wife plan to find a house in the neighbourhood?" she asked.

"I do not think so, he mentioned that he might be called away soon on business."

"And what will happen to Mrs Lin?"

"She will either go with him, to her father's, or no doubt she will impose upon one of us," Noll muttered dispassionately.

"I thought that as Mr Mori has no male relations that he would take Mrs Lin's husband as his heir," Mai commented.

"Yes, but Lin refused it I think," Noll replied. "It will go to Mrs Lin and their children, if they chose to have any."

"I think they will."

"You do?"

"Did I not tell you? The day Mrs Davis received permission to marry, we found the Lins in the wood looking a little…"

"Ruffled?"

"Distinctly so."

"On my land as well," Noll scowled and continued, "I think I will have a word with Lin later."

"I'm not sure the poor man will cope with a direct attack. Please be kind to him."

"You make it sound as if I would embarrass my friend in front of the entire ballroom!"

"Would you not?" Mai asked.

Noll smirked.

"Perhaps."

Mai laughed.

The carriage trundled towards Westbeck Manor, with a happy couple inside.

* * *

 **Author's note: Someone teach me to write better endings... Ah well, this is the end of another fic! I better get started on a replacement... Or finish a WIP... Ahh!**


End file.
